School Kids in Space
by Xennie.B
Summary: Sequel to 'Go torture the sick Gohan'- will more of Gohan's secret's be revealed? Will he and Videl finally get together? How will he cope being stuck in space with an android, his crush and annoying friends?
1. Yamcha joins the gym class

AN; This is the sequel to GO TORTURE THE SICK GOHAN The story may start a little slowly and predicable with the appearances of one of the Z fighters. The story will pick up though through the next few chapters so please stay with me until I get the next few chapters up. Thanks Luv Xennie.B  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
"Alright class that's the end of the period you are free to more on to your next class now," Mr. Remot the chemistry teacher announced.  
  
The students began to pack up their things.  
  
Gohan looked for Sharpner Erasa and Videl as he gathered his things only to find they had already left and there were only a few students left.  
  
"I wonder why everyone is in such a hurry?" Gohan asked himself with a shrug.  
  
Wandering down to his locker Gohan grabbed his gym clothes and headed to the senior change rooms.  
  
For some reason when the school was built two sets of change rooms were made. One was downstairs next to the gym and the other was upstairs near the teacher's offices. The senior year students used the upstairs change room while the rest used the tackier downstairs ones.  
  
Gohan had just stepped out of the change room and was about to run down to the gym cause he was now running late when someone grabbed his arm.  
  
Gohan had to fight the instinctive urge to attack the person who had grabbed his arm.  
  
Luckily for him cause he turned to find it was only Erasa.  
  
"Come on Gohan were gonna be late!" Erasa whined grabbing his arm and dragging him along.  
  
"Erasa why do you care we've only got gym," Gohan asked confused.  
  
"Haven't you heard brains? We've got a famous sports star coming," Sharpner said almost beaming with excitement.  
  
"Erasa thinks he'll be cute and can't wait to check him out," Videl added sounding bored.  
  
The four got to the gym and took the back seats on the benches while they waited for their teachers.  
  
The teacher arrived a few minutes later.  
  
"Alright class as I promised we have a famous sports star in here today. He is the best baseball player ever and even has a history in martial arts from his younger years,"  
  
Gohan groaned.  
  
"Yamcha the Bandit!"  
  
Cheers rose up from the students as Yamcha walked in and waved.  
  
Gohan snorted.  
  
"Aren't you excited?" Sharpner asked in disbelief.  
  
"Nope not in the least." Gohan yawned.  
  
Gohan laid back on the bench behind him covering his face with his hat.  
  
Yamcha stopped in front of class and scanned the group.  
  
Most were now staring at him or whispering about him.  
  
One kid was asleep at the back under his hat and a small group of girls were filing their nails.  
  
*I wonder which is Gohan's class. I haven't had him yet today so I guess I'll just have to keep an eye on him.*  
  
"Hi guys!" Yamcha waved.  
  
Once the cheers had died down Yamcha gave a speech.  
  
"Ok before we get started how many of you know martial arts?" Yamcha asked.  
  
Videl, Sharpner and White raised their hands.  
  
"Ok and how many of you know how to play baseball?"  
  
Over half the class raised their hands this time.  
  
"Ok it looks like well be playing baseball."  
  
Yamcha quickly split the class in two teams and they began to play leaving out the group of girls and the sleeping student.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
They were playing with Yamcha teaching and umpiring at the same time.  
  
While they were playing however the door opened and everyone froze jaws dropped in shock.  
  
Whisper immediately began at who had just walked into their gym class.  
  
"Hey Yamcha can I talk to you for a second?" called their guest.  
  
"Yeah sure just give me a second," Yamcha called back and turned to the class. "Alright class, remember where you all are and we will continue in a moment."  
  
The class headed back to the stands where Gohan was still sleeping and the girls were gossiping. They all sat and waited so they could watch the interaction between their two famous guests.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B 


	2. Who turned up while I was asleep?

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
"Goku what in the world are you doing here?" Yamcha asked as he walked up to his old friend.  
  
The students all watched in aw at the scene before them.  
  
"Looking for my Son you haven't had his class yet have you?" Goku asked.  
  
Whispers broke out 'the son of Son Goku goes to our school!'  
  
"I've been keeping an eye out for him but I haven't had him yet,"  
  
"Oh ok well when you see him can you give him a message?"  
  
"Yeah sure,"  
  
"I just needed to remind him that it's his mum's birthday tomorrow and he better have a present for her. If he doesn't he should pick on up for her after school before he heads home,"  
  
Yamcha smirked at his old forgetful friend.  
  
"Have you got her a present?" Yamcha asked.  
  
Goku scratched the back of his head flashing the famous Son grin.  
  
"I didn't Bulma reminded me this morning when I went to spar with Vegeta. This brings me to why I'm seeing you. Can do me a favour and baby sit tomorrow for me so I can take Chichi out for lunch." Goku asked.  
  
"As long as the mini you doesn't mind hanging around an old codger as his brother calls me," Yamcha replied  
  
"He'll love it I would have Bulma watch him but she's busy," Goku shrugged.  
  
"Well I've got to get going," Goku said and began to head towards the door.  
  
"Any other messages?" Yamcha called before Goku had stepped through the door.  
  
"Nope that will do, thanks Yamcha," Goku said and with that he disappeared out the door.  
  
The game began again with Videl's team batting. Once Sharpner, Erasa and Videl had bat they climbed into the stands where Gohan was still fast asleep and snoring.  
  
"Do you think he's slept enough?" Sharpner snorted.  
  
"Well he always is looking out for a new way to get out of gym," Erasa shrugged.  
  
"Why is that?" Sharpner asked.  
  
"Who knows it's not like he's out of shape," Videl said quickly admiring the view.  
  
"I just don't like gym class ok I have my reasons," Gohan said lifting his hat of his face to look at the three of them.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" Videl asked trying not to blush.  
  
"Since Sharpner stubbed his toe coming up the stairs," Gohan asked looking Videl straight in the eyes.  
  
Videl was the one to break the connection as she began to blush, grateful that Erasa was to busy perving on Yamcha and Sharpner was watching the game too much to notice.  
  
"So has anything interesting happened during Yamcha's teaching?" Gohan asked  
  
"Yeah a world famous martial artist came in. He was a good friend of Yamcha's and was looking for his son who apparently goes to our school," Erasa blurted not being able to stop her vicious gossip streak.  
  
Gohan had an awful feeling he knew exactly who it was. "Who?" Gohan asked anyway.  
  
"Son Goku!" Erasa grinned. "He was so handsome! What a hottie!"  
  
Gohan looked almost sick at Erasas last comment.  
  
"Handsome!? I'm better looking than that idiot. I mean did you see that stupid grin he had. He's probably no good at martial arts either. Just some dried up out fighter that wouldn't last two seconds in the ring against me, let alone Videl or her dad," Sharpner said arms crossing in his usual cocky manner.  
  
Gohan's temper had risen dangerously his Ki skyrocketing almost to the point of going Super Saiyan. A steamy glare burning holes into the back of Sharpner's head.  
  
Yamcha felt Gohans Ki and glanced up into the stands.  
  
*I should have figured. The only Kid who slept through my whole class, when everyone else I've seen today has hung on my every word.*  
  
"Gohan calm down Id hate to see you kill one of your class mates," Yamcha called.  
  
Gohan snapped out of his trance and calmed down. The class looked confused between Gohan and Yamcha. Was it possible they knew each other.  
  
"You know Yamcha the Bandit?" Sharpner asked.  
  
"Yeah why else would I sleep through the class?" Gohan shrugged.  
  
"I should have figured it was you as soon as I saw you sleeping," Yamcha said with a laugh.  
  
Gohan just shrugged again.  
  
"At least you don't know that goofy fool," Sharpner snorted.  
  
Gohan's fists clenched at his sides.  
  
Yamcha swallowed hard. *That kid has no idea what he's getting himself into. If I said something like that I'd be a bloody pulp. Gohan must really want his cover kept. I wont say anything to give him away in front of people, especially when he's in this mood.*  
  
"Hey Yamcha these guys say Son Goku was in here," Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah." Yamcha answered confused at what Gohan was getting at.  
  
"Cool so what did dad want," Gohan asked, his anger getting to him or he wouldn't have said anything.  
  
The entire Gym fell silent. Crickets chirped outside the room even Yamcha was shocked silent.  
  
*I can't believe he just said that and gave away one of his major secrets* Yamcha.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B 


	3. Revealed Secrets and a Fast Escape

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
"Ah Gohan, perhaps we should talk outside," Yamcha said as Gohan walked down to where he was.  
  
"Just tell me Yamcha,"  
  
"Are you sure about this Bro?" Yamcha asked lowering his voice.  
  
"Yes I'm sick of Sharpner's mouth. He's my friends but every now and again he needs to be kneecapped."  
  
"Are you trying to say nerd boy that, that fool of a washed up fighter is your father?" Sharpner asked.  
  
Yamcha glanced warily at Gohan.  
  
Gohan had a hard glare set of Sharpner, fists clenched at his side with his Ki and temper only just being held in check.  
  
"Gohan is the son of Son Goku. Who is a great man and a great fighter he's just very carefree!" Yamcha said in a very serious tone.  
  
Gohan took a deep breath and began to calm down ignoring the shocked looks he was getting from his class mates.  
  
"You dad said to remind you to get a present for you mum's birthday tomorrow." Yamcha said.  
  
Gohan mood completely changed. "Crap with school I completely forgot and I can't go after school."  
  
"I'll sign you out if you need," Yamcha said  
  
"Really? Yamcha you're a life saver!" Gohan began to run to the door.  
  
"Gohan have you got any money on you?" Yamcha called.  
  
Gohan froze shoulders slumping. "I thought as much, Here!" Yamcha threw two things at Gohan.  
  
Gohan caught them both and looked down to see a wad of cash and Yamcha's car keys.  
  
"There's some money and you can take my car if you do me a favour," Yamcha said.  
  
"What?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Take Puar with you. She's waiting for me in the car. I've been going out to see her in all my breaks but she's bored stiff."  
  
"Sure I'll drop her off at your place on the way home with your car. Thanks Yamcha I owe you one!"  
  
"Nah you've saved my arse enough times as it is," Yamcha said and Gohan smiled being the only one who got the whole meaning of the last sentence before running out the door.  
  
Yamcha clapped his hands to bring the class out of their shock.  
  
Videl headed back down the stands until she reached Yamcha.  
  
"Mr Bandit can I ask you something?" Videl asked feeling a little hurt that Gohan was about to go shopping with another woman.  
  
*What do I care it's not like I'm his girl friend or anything. He doesn't think of my like that so I should just get over him.*  
  
"Your Videl right?" Yamcha asked looking down at the girl in front of him.  
  
Videl nodded.  
  
"Gohan's told me a lot bout you. You two are good friends aren't you?" Yamcha asked.  
  
Videl looked a little surprised that he had heard of her from Gohan but quickly passed it off as something to talk about later.  
  
"I was just wondering if this Puar lady was a relative of yours."  
  
Yamcha saw the hurt look flash through Videl's eyes followed by a look of jealousy and anger. *So the girls likes Gohan and is jealous of Puar*  
  
Yamcha gave Videl a reassuring smile. "Puar is my best friend. She's actually a cat, but she has some unique talents." Yamcha said  
  
Videl smiled at Yamcha then got a thoughtful look.  
  
"Is Son Goku really Gohan's father?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So he can probably fight,"  
  
"Well he prefers to keep the peace,"  
  
Videl took this as a no but as a matter of fact Yamcha had meant it as he fights to keep the peace.  
  
"Thanks a lot,"  
  
"Any time. Well I guess I'll see you around Gohan something," Yamcha said with a smile.  
  
"Probably," Videl replied and walked off.  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B 


	4. Where Is He?

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
The next day Gohan never turned up to school. He ended up staying home thanks to some well played out sickness scenes in front of Chichi.  
  
As soon as Goku left with Chichi the act quit. Gohan jumped out of bed and he Goten and Yamcha set up the house for his mum's surprise party with the whole gang.  
  
(Sorry guys I can't be bothered writing the party scene. Cause it's not important to the story only the fact Gohan didn't go to school was, so you'll have to use your imagination for the party.)  
  
The next day Gohan stayed home as well to clean up from the party and do the housework so his mother could relax and sleep in with Goku.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
At the end of the school day OSHS roof.  
  
"I wonder why brains isn't here again," Sharpner said.  
  
"I thought you didn't care," Erasa said innocently,  
  
"Yeah well he may be a nerd but he's still a friend," Sharpner muttered barely audible.  
  
"Well are you doing anything now?" Videl asked.  
  
"No," the blondes both replied.  
  
"Well we can go out and see if he's ok," Videl shrugged trying to cover her worry.  
  
"Ok let's go do you know where he lives?" Erasa asked Videl as she opened her capsule.  
  
"Yeah Gohan gave me his address ages ago," Videl said and climbed into her copter followed by the other two.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
It took two hours to get to Gohan's place and they landed quietly on the lawn in front of the small cottage.  
  
"He really does live in the middle of no where doesn't he?" Sharpner asked looking around.  
  
"I reckon. I haven't seen a house for at the last twenty minutes of us flying out here." Videl replied.  
  
The trio walked up to the door and knocked.  
  
Goten answered the door and smiled at the three. "Hi Videl!" Goten cheered being the only name he remembered.  
  
"Hi Goten is your brother home?" Videl asked.  
  
Goten shook his head and was about to answer when Chichi's voice came from inside.  
  
"Goten who's at the door?"  
  
"Some of Gohan's friends mum!" Goten called back.  
  
Chichi came to the door and smiled at the three. "Hello, Mrs. Son," The three said giving a small respectful bow.  
  
Chichi smiled. "No need to be so formal, call me Chichi. Gohan's out at the moment but if you come in I can send Goten out to fetch him,"  
  
"That wouldn't be too much trouble?" Erasa asked.  
  
"Not at all, Goten can you go and get the others?"  
  
"Ok mum," Goten smiled and slowly jogged off into the wood. (Well slowly jogging for a Saiyan is like a full out run for a human.)  
  
"Come on in," Chichi said gesturing inside and the three followed her into the tiny cottage.  
  
It's a short chapter I know but I'll have the next one up soon ok.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B 


	5. Storm Warnings

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
AN: Sorry the last two chapters weren't all that eventful but they kind of needed to be in there. I could have made it one chapter but I typed them up on different computers.  
  
Chichi lead the three teenagers into the kitchen where an elderly man was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.  
  
"Mr. Lowe these are Gohan's friends, Sharpner, Erasa and Videl. You three this is Lime's grandfather Mr. Lowe." Chichi introduced.  
  
Videl felt a pang of jealousy at Lime's name being mentioned but was still polite to Mr. Lowe.  
  
Suddenly the door flung open and Goten came barreling in.  
  
"Mummy, Mummy guess what?" Goten cheered running into the room.  
  
"What is it Goten?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Dad and Gohan caught a dinosaur. One that doesn't talk so we can eat it for dinner!" Goten cheered.  
  
"Where are Gohan and your dad?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Dad's out cutting up the dinosaur in a clearing not far from the house and Gohan's coming," Goten said.  
  
"I thought he was only joking when he said they'd caught a dinosaur for dinner." Erasa said surprised.  
  
"Hey mum I'm home what did you want me for?" Gohan called from the front of the house.  
  
"Gohan put me down!" Came Lime's annoyed voice.  
  
"No way! Give me one good reason!" Gohan laughed as he walked into the room with Lime thrown over his shoulder.  
  
Videl felt like she'd been slapped and turned away glaring at a spot on the ground.  
  
Chichi saw Videl's reaction. *She can't be jealous can she ... from what I've seen she could like Gohan*  
  
"Gohan put Lime down in the house now," Chichi said and Gohan put Lime down who quickly punched him in the shoulder as hard as she could.  
  
Gohan just laughed at her.  
  
"So what are you three doing here?" Gohan asked his friends.  
  
"Seeing if you were ok since you haven't been at school for the past two days." Sharpner said,  
  
"WHAT! I LET YOU HAVE ONE DAY OFF NOT TWO!!" Chichi screamed grabbing her frying pan from the sink where she'd just washed it.  
  
"But mum let me explain!" Gohan said then ducked under Chichi's frying Pan as she swung and bubbles flew everywhere.  
  
"I stayed home to set up for your party," Gohan said  
  
Chichi temper diminished instantly.  
  
"Oh ok then," Chichi smiled everyone in the room sweat dropped.  
  
"Ok well..."  
  
The radio broke through everyone's trail of thought 'This is an emergency broadcast there are severe storm warnings for the area we advice everyone to stay at home'  
  
"We better go Chichi or we won't be able to beat the storm," Mr. Lowe said and with a quick goodbye he and Lime left.  
  
"We'll have to go too," Videl said and went to leave completely ignoring Gohan as she had since he came in with Lime.  
  
Gohan grabbed Videl's arm "Wait!"  
  
Videl yanked her arm from Gohan's grip, "WHAT!!" she snapped but Gohan just shrugged it off.  
  
"You've only got your jet copter right?"  
  
"Yeah so!?"  
  
"You won't make it. You'll get hit by the storm without a doubt!"  
  
"Gohan's right you'll have to stay here for the night!" Chichi butted in.  
  
"I'm sure we can make it back my jet really fast," Videl tried to reason she wasn't sure about staying over Gohan's house.  
  
"Chichi and Gohan are right even Bulma's fastest Jet, that won't be released on the market for another three years, couldn't make it back to Satan city. The storm is approaching too fast," Goku said walking in the door, all sense of his goofy carefree nature replace with dead seriousness.  
  
"Fine," Videl hmphfed crossing her arms.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FIVE.TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. LUV XENNIE.B 


	6. Eavesdropping Guests

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
The next chapter is finally up!  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Ok here are the results for the voting.  
  
Planet Vegeta = 35  
  
Planet Namek = 14  
  
A Planet that was under Frieza's Control = 7  
  
A completely different Planet = 7  
  
Thanks again for everyone who voted.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
The group sat around the lounge room talking about nothing in particular. Goku told bits of his old adventures as a kid (Although with Gohan's editing influences)  
  
Eventually Chichi decided it was time for bed and told Gohan to set everyone up.  
  
"So Gohan where's everyone going to sleep, you're house isn't really all that big after all." Erasa asked.  
  
"Goten was gonna stay with my parents in their room. You and Videl will share the guest room and Sharpner gets my brother's bed." Gohan said as he led the trio through the house and showed them where to sleep.  
  
"Well goodnight you two," Gohan said as he shut the door behind the two girls.  
  
"Night Gohan," The girls called over their shoulders.  
  
"Well this is different," Videl muttered.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, his place is just so much smaller then any of ours and they live in the middle of no where and yet everything looks good and some things even look expensive and top of the line. I mean their TV is bigger than mine!"  
  
Erasa continued on talking even once Videl had turned out the light for the night.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
The next morning Sharpner woke up to find Gohan was gone. Climbing out of bed he headed towards the girls room. After nocking a waiting a few minutes the door was opened by Erasa.  
  
"What's up Sharpie?"  
  
"Have you two seen Gohan this morning?"  
  
"Nope," Videl answered from the room as she came to the doorway.  
  
"Maybe he's downstairs having breakfast already; you know what his stomach is like," Erasa supplied,  
  
"A bottomless bit?" Sharpner smirked,  
  
"Exactly. Come on and if he's not downstairs I'm sure Chichi will know where he is." Erasa said and the trio headed downstairs.  
  
They were just about to enter the kitchen where they could hear Chichi at work cooking breakfast when they heard the door open.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen!" Chichi called over her shoulder not even bothering to ask who it was.  
  
The trio peaked around the corner to watch what happened. A man with straight black hair wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a red scarf around his neck walked in, they caught a quick glance of his blue eyes before he turned and they were out of view.  
  
Chichi glanced over her shoulder to see the figure. At first Chichi had hated the android but as he and Gohan had become friends she had taken a liking to him just like his sister was now one of her closest friends.  
  
"Hello seventeen are you looking for Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah do you know where he is Chichi?"  
  
"He went out with his father and brother. A few friends of Gohan were forced to stay the night cause of the storm so Gohan wanted to get out there and do his routines before they get up."  
  
"Ah, still keeping secrets from everyone huh?" Seventeen smirked  
  
"Oh yeah and how many people do you tell who you really are?" Chichi shot back.  
  
"Ah . . ."  
  
"Exactly! It comes from who we are. The whole gang has to hide who they are from the world. It never used to be so bad but after that oaf stole the credit for beating Cell it's been a whole lot worse." Chichi said with a small sigh.  
  
"Yeah a lot of our problem would have never come up if it wasn't for that idiot,"  
  
Videl fumed but kept herself in control, she wanted to hear what they were going to say and why they had such a thing against her father.  
  
"I worry about my boys, if it ever got out . . ."  
  
"Don't sweat it Chi we can take care of our selves, right boys?" Goku asked walking in with Gohan and a very tired looking Goten on Gohan's shoulders.  
  
"Yeah mum we'll be fine. And think if worse comes to worse we can have Dende or the dragon fix things up," Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah mum . yawn . Dende dragon fix me . yawn." Goten mumbled from Gohan's head which he was now trying to use as a pillow.  
  
"I take it working in the snow, took its toll on him?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Yeah well it does complicate things, I'll go lay him on the coach," Gohan said disappearing.  
  
"Just cause you all seem to think everything will always be perfect doesn't mean I can't worry, about us,"  
  
"You worry too much babe," Goku said with a carefree grin trying to reassure his wife as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
Erasa sneezed.  
  
Videl glared at her for blowing their cover and Sharpner just laughed at Erasa's very small and petite sneeze.  
  
Rolling her eyes Videl walked out into the room as if they'd never been listening, she'd really wanted to hear more of their conversation but Erasa had blown it for them.  
  
"Good morning," Videl smiled ignoring the pair behind her and Sharpner continued to laugh and Erasa muttered something about it not being funny.  
  
"So you three are Gohan's so called friends," Seventeen asked with a cocky smirk as he looked the trio up and down. "Quite frankly I can't see why he bothers putting up with you,"  
  
Videl's temper fumed, *How dare he! He doesn't even know ours names and he thinks he can just judge us like that!*  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS.LUV XENNIE.B 


	7. Meet the Pheonix

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters.  
  
Thanks to anyone who reviewed.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Videl was just about to give Seventeen a piece of her mind but she didn't get a chance.  
  
"Seventeen back off, they've done nothing to you," Gohan snapped.  
  
The trio stared; they'd never heard Gohan snap at anyone before, it just seemed so out of his character.  
  
"They breathed," seventeen replied.  
  
"So do we," Goten said wandering into the room.  
  
"I thought you were asleep," Gohan said.  
  
"I'm hungry," Goten whined.  
  
"I should have guessed." Chichi muttered.  
  
"By the way Gohan, you did remember to bring Phoenix in from the storm last night didn't you?" Seventeen asked.  
  
"Oh Sh ... ... ..."  
  
CLANG  
  
"Watch your language!" Chichi yelled as Gohan rubbed his head.  
  
Videl, Sharpner and Erasa's mouths almost dropped, sure they'd seen Chichi swing at Gohan but never hit him and he reacted as if it didn't really hurt that much.  
  
"I've gotta go!" Gohan said heading for the door with seventeen hot on his heals.  
  
"Your idiot I can't believe you left it out in the storm!"  
  
"Gohan take your friends! We're going to capsule corps." Goku called and Gohan skidded to a stop just out side the door.  
  
"Come on your guys," Gohan called before continuing to run after seventeen who had kept going.  
  
"Hey Gohan wait up!" Videl yelled as the three ran off after the other two.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Once Videl and the others were about to give up having lost sight of both seventeen and Gohan ages ago they heard voices just ahead,  
  
"I can't believe you could be so stupid as to leave her out in the storm!" Seventeen growled  
  
"I was kind of side tracked what with the other three turning up for no reason, I had to actually bribe Goten not to say anything that might give us away!"  
  
"What do they keep meaning by that?" Erasa whispered to the other two.  
  
"Who knows," Sharpner shrugged  
  
"I'm gonna find out though," Videl whispered back as she pushed out through the final bush and into the clearing and stared at the ship before them.  
  
"Well at least there's no bad damage to her just a little to the navigator" Gohan said then he noticed the trio come into the clearing.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry if I lost you," Gohan said.  
  
"Well it's about time the slow pokes turned up, Gohan if you're going to show them the inside of the phoenix hurry up so you can help me fix the communication system." Seventeen said before vanishing inside the ship.  
  
"Well guys this is the phoenix. Seventeen and I built her from scratch with Bulma helping to fund it, we used Bulma's old ship plans plus a few um . . . other plans, to make this more advanced ship."  
  
"Why?" Erasa asked,  
  
"We were bored," Gohan shrugged gaining three funny looks.  
  
"Anyway, are you gonna try and sell it cause although it may be more advanced it's way to big and no one is gonna want to fly to the shops in something like that!"  
  
"We're not gonna sell this to the public it's way to dangerous." Gohan said seriously.  
  
"Why?" Videl asked confused.  
  
"Come on I'll show you." Gohan said and led them into the ship.  
  
Gohan led them to the control room. "Ok this is the control room or the bridge or whatever you want to call it. And this . . ." Gohan typed something into one of the consoles.  
  
A hologram of a star map appeared. "This is the universe, At least a third of these planets we don't know if they're inhabited or not. But the rest are either inhabited by intelligent life, unintelligent life or uninhabitable" Gohan explained.  
  
"Yeah right nerd-boy as if!" Sharpner scoffed.  
  
"Hang on so you're saying this is a space ship?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yeah it's . . ."  
  
"Gohan come here!" Came seventeen's voice through an intercom.  
  
"Wait here and don't touch anything!" Gohan said before leaving.  
  
"Let's see what we have here!" Sharpner muttered as soon as Gohan left.  
  
"Sharpner leave it alone you don't know what you're doing!"  
  
"Oh come on Videl it's just like a giant computer game!" Sharpner said and began typing on the keys.  
  
"You don't really believe that brains could built a real life Space ship do . . ."  
  
Sharpner was cut off as the ship lurched to life.  
  
"Sharpner you idiot!" Videl snapped before the trio fell unconscious.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
END OF CHAPTER 7. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B 


	8. Coming Too

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Gohan came to as something bumped him on the head.  
  
Slowly cracking his eyes open all he saw was the metal roof of the ship as he floated due to there being no gravity. Pushing off the roof to make himself roll over he came face to face with a very pissed off 17.  
  
"What?" Gohan grumbled clutching his throbbing head.  
  
"It's about bloody time you came to. You've been out for over an hour and I've been kicking your head ever since to get you to come too."  
  
"That explains the headache. What happened?"  
  
"One of your brilliant friends launched us into space with out activating the two vital systems."  
  
Gohan let out a sigh, "Gravity and air support."  
  
"The three of you passed out from the sudden lack of oxygen, that was sucked into the lower decks for a few seconds, for some reason. I fixed that but I couldn't fix the gravity as that was your department which is why I've been trying to get you to come too."  
  
"Alright I'll work on it, where are the other three?"  
  
"I strapped them to the beds in the medical room and put the blonde girl on life support."  
  
Gohan's head snapped up "What! What's wrong with her?"  
  
"I'm not sure how but during the take off she was injured. A piece of metal pipe stabbed her. It pierced just below her left lung and only just missed an organ or two but she's in a bad condition we need to get her some help."  
  
"Before we can do anything we need gravity," Gohan sighed moving himself through the ship to the right control panel with his Ki and getting to work.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Fifteen minutes later.  
  
"Heads up Seventeen!" Gohan called.  
  
"What?" Seventeen asked but it was too late, the gravity switched on causing Seventeen to fall on his head with a big thump!  
  
"GOHAN!!!"  
  
"I warned you!" Gohan said with a grin as he walked back into the medical bay where Seventeen had been keeping an eye on the others, but only after Gohan threatened him into it.  
  
A groan stopped Seventeen just before he could kick Gohan's butt followed shortly by a deeper male groan.  
  
"They're coming too." Gohan said with a smile walking over and removing the restraints holding them to the beds.  
  
"In that case I'm leaving!" Seventeen muttered and walked out of the room.  
  
"Where are we?" Sharpner asked sitting up groggily  
  
"What happened?" Videl asked also sitting up.  
  
"We are in space, light years from Earth. And on our way to a planet called Namek where we can get Erasa fixed up." Gohan said.  
  
"What do you mean fixed up? What's wrong with her?" Videl asked worried for her best friend.  
  
"During the blast off or shortly after wards she was stabbed by a piece of pipe just below her rib. It missed all her organs but she's on life support. She's just through that door over there." Gohan said gesturing solemnly to a door to their left.  
  
"You Baka, this is all your fault nerd boy, she could die and it's all your fault!" Sharpner yelled standing up right in front of Gohan  
  
Gohan glared at Sharpner, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and slamming him up against the wall.  
  
"No this is not my fault! This is yours, if you had of left things alone like I said we never would have launched and she wouldn't have gotten hurt! I have had enough of my family and friends injured or killed around me you are not going to push the burden or the blame for her getting hurt onto me. Don't be such a coward for once and face up to your own stupid mistakes and their consequences!" Gohan hissed dropping Sharpner to the floor.  
  
"Gohan?" Videl asked a little uncertain of how to react to what had just happened.  
  
Gohan ignored her and left.  
  
Videl ignored Sharpner who was a shaking lump on the floor where Gohan had dropped him and went into the other room to see Erasa.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 8. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B 


	9. Thinking, Teasing and Discovering

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of its characters.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Later that night,  
  
Videl found Gohan sitting in the control room staring out the view port.  
  
"Come and look at this Videl," Gohan said making her jump since she didn't realise he knew she was there.  
  
Videl walked over and stopped next to him looking out the view port, "Wow,"  
  
Beside them was the red and black swirled surface of a planet as they passed through its orbit at a slower pace before speeding up again once they were clear of its orbit.  
  
"How long until we reach this Planet Namek?"  
  
"It's actually new Namek, the original Namek was destroyed around eleven years ago but the inhabitants moved to a new planet and set up home there," Gohan briefly explained.  
  
"How do you know so much about this kind of thing,"  
  
"I did some work in the past, we'll be there by tomorrow afternoon,"  
  
"If we were closer to Earth before why didn't we turn back?"  
  
"The Nav system wasn't complete, somehow Seventeen managed to get us on our way to Namek but we won't be able to fix it until we land somewhere." Gohan said.  
  
"Oh, Um Gohan, why were you like that to Sharpner?" Videl asked and watched his face for any sign.  
  
A frown formed on Gohan's normal gentle features.  
  
"I've got reasons, don't worry about it Videl," Gohan said looking at her for the first time since she'd entered the room. He then got up and headed to the door without another word.  
  
"There's enough rooms for everyone, You and Sharpner can take which ever ones you like, Seventeen and mine are already locked so you know which ones they are." Gohan said over his shoulder before walking out of the door.  
  
Videl spun around as she heard a rough chuckled from behind her.  
  
Seventeen stepped out of the shadows and circled her almost menacingly. "Stupid Girl, you like the Halfling and yet you know nothing about him." Seventeen jeered.  
  
"Halfling? What don't I know about Gohan?" Videl asked.  
  
"Well if you don't know why I call him Halfling then you obviously know nothing about him. Everything you see and know about him is an act and you and the blondes are too stupid to even realise it." Seventeen sneered before leaving in the same direction Gohan had leaving Videl ticked off and confused.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Chichi, Goku and Goten entered the house that night after staying at Capsule Corps all day.  
  
"Gohan we're home!" Chichi called as Goten shot off to find Gohan.  
  
Goten returned to his parents a little while later looking confused.  
  
"What is it Goten?" Goku asked.  
  
"Gohan's not here and the phoenix in one too," Goten replied.  
  
Goku frowned for a minute before concentrating. "Goten's right I can't sense his or his three friend's Kis on the planet," Goku said.  
  
"WHAT!!??" Chichi screamed causing Goku and Goten to wince.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Gohan heard a noise at the door and looked up from his spot staring at the floor thinking to see Seventeen with a rather smug look on his face.  
  
"Oh Man what did you do now?" Gohan moaned and flopped back on the bed.  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"I don't believe you,"  
  
"Ok I told Videl she knew nothing about you and what she knows is all a big act," Seventeen said in a bored tone.  
  
"You did what?!" Gohan yelped sitting up "You didn't?"  
  
"Actually I did,"  
  
Gohan flopped back. "Man now she's gonna be even more annoying because she'll be trying to figure out who I am."  
  
"She might not need to you know this little space expedition might tell her everything anyway."  
  
"I've already thought of that," Gohan muttered.  
  
"Well have a nice sleep," Seventeen said sarcastically and walked off smirking at Gohan's misfortune that would surely provide entertainment for him.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"Come on Bulma can't this thing hurry up?" Chichi demanded.  
  
"It's going as fast as it can Chi there a lot of space out there for it to search." Bulma replied slightly annoyed that her best female friend was being such a dramatic.  
  
The computer finally beeped an hour later alerting everyone in the room to its findings.  
  
Krillin, Eighteen, Goku, Chichi, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo (Vegeta's training since he said he didn't care where the brat was.) all gathered around Bulma and the computer to find out where they were.  
  
"The phoenix is light years from here since they made it so much faster than the old ships and based on its trajectory its heading straight for new Namek." Bulma said,  
  
Goku glanced at Piccolo to see his eye twitch slightly at the news on the ship destination but didn't mention it to the stony Namek.  
  
"Can you contact them?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I already tried before I did the scan since I don't need to know exactly where they were to talk to them. There's something wrong with their coms at that end. I'm sure they'll contact us once they get to Namek and get it fixed." Bulma said and the other nodded in agreement.  
  
Can we stay here Bulma, in case he calls tonight?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Sure you can all stay here al long as you want while he's gone in case to contacts us," Bulma said.  
  
"Thanks Bulma,"  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
END OF CHAPTER 9. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B 


	10. Landing On Namek

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of its characters.  
  
AN; In case some of you were wondering I got so many good reason for them to go too Planet Namek that even though Planet Vegeta won the vote they're stopping off quickly at Namek before the main adventure occurs on Planet Vegeta.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Seventeen walked into the medical room to see Sharpner and Videl sitting next to Erasa's bed,  
  
"Get to the control room so you won't get hurt when we land, I'll get Gohan" Seventeen said simply before walking out.  
  
By the time he and Gohan got to the control room Videl and Sharpner had strapped themselves to two of the seats.  
  
Gohan and Seventeen both took seats and began working the controls. "Ok this may be a little rough with the main nav system out." Gohan warned.  
  
"Entering Namek's atmosphere," Seventeen said as the ship began to tremble slightly.  
  
Sharpner and Videl exchanged nervous looks, after all this was their first space ship landing who the hell wouldn't be nervous.  
  
A few minutes later it was all over. Gohan turned around in his seat to see Videl and Sharpner with their eye's tightly shut.  
  
"Weaklings," Seventeen snorted, "I'll get the blonde you go talk to the locals," Seventeen got up and left.  
  
"What did he mean by locals?" Sharpner asked  
  
"The race that live on this planet are the ones who are going to fix Erasa up," Gohan said  
  
"Come on, they're virtually harmless," Gohan said and got up.  
  
Gohan led Videl, and Sharpner outside, they're landed just outside one of the villages and the members of the village were waiting for them outside.  
  
Sharpner and Videl stared at them dumbfounded, *They look like Gohan's friend Piccolo* They both thought.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Came a voice from behind the group that Gohan hadn't heard in such a long time but still recognised.  
  
"We mean you know harm Muuri but I am slightly offended that you don't recognise me," Gohan said with a mock pout.  
  
"What? Move out of the way, let me through," muttering was heard and slowly the crowd parted to reveal a short elder looking Namek, who studied Gohan with interest.  
  
"Gohan bent down on one knee out of respect for the elder."  
  
Muuri gave an almost surprised grunt before grabbing Gohan's chin and lifting Gohan's face to his.  
  
Gohan raised a slightly amused eyebrow, *Muuri was never this serious last time I saw him* Gohan thought. While Videl, Sharpner and now Seventeen carrying Erasa stood watching with interest.  
  
Muuri smiled and pulled Gohan up into a hug. "My Gohan haven't you grown from the short little runt I saw last time!" Muuri cheered letting Gohan go but holding him at arms length.  
  
"Indeed elder but I'm afraid I haven't come for a visit nor do I have Dende or Piccolo with me. A friend of mine was hurt and is close to death, I was hoping one of your healers could heal her."  
  
"Of course Gohan, we are after all in debt to you, your father and your friends. Someone go and fetch Trum he is our best healer at the present time. I would do it but I'm getting to old for such things."  
  
A tall thin Namek weaved his way through the crowd. "Can you lay the girl down please," Trum said and Seventeen put her on the ground.  
  
"Indeed her wounds are severe once she is healed she may need rest for she is only a human female and not a very strong one at that." Trum said kneeling over her and beginning to heal her.  
  
As the soft green glow filled the air Muuri turned back to Gohan. "You're welcome to stay here as long as she needs to recover,"  
  
"Thankyou, but we'll leave tomorrow, Seventeen and I have some repairs to make to our ship then we have to get back to earth."  
  
Videl slid up beside Gohan. "What's going on?" Videl hissed  
  
"He's healing her,"  
  
"How is that even possible?"  
  
"I dunno, Namek's can regenerate limbs too, never really asked Piccolo or Dende how mind you," Gohan replied with a shrug.  
  
"So Piccolo is a Namek?"  
  
"Yeah but he was sent away when he was a baby to earth so he didn't actually know until we met another alien who told us." *Ok not a complete lie Kami was sent to earth as a baby and Nappa was the one who told us Piccolo was a Namek* Gohan thought.  
  
Erasa's eyes began to flutter open, Trum backed off so he didn't scare her and Sharpner and Videl went to her side.  
  
"Erasa are you ok?" Sharpner asked  
  
"I just feel a little dizzy what happened?"  
  
"When we took off you were injured, you've been on life support for a day or two. We brought you here to planet Namek to get healed." Gohan explained quickly.  
  
"Wow all these guys look like you're friend Piccolo," Erasa muttered.  
  
"They are the same species yes, Now Muuri I'd like you too meet my friends, Erasa, Videl, Sharpner and Seventeen. Guys this is an old friend of mine Elder Muuri." Gohan said.  
  
"Please come inside I am sure Gohan has something you can eat and we will get you fresh water and a bed to sleep in.  
  
Muuri lead Videl, Erasa and Sharpner inside while Seventeen and Gohan went to get anything they might need out of the ship.  
  
"So what have we got to fix on the ship before we can get home safely?" Gohan asked Seventeen.  
  
"The nav system is the main one, a few other minor systema are on the fritz that need fixing and we should probably fix the com system so we can contact earth or we'll have Bulma Eighteen and your mum killing us when we get back,"  
  
Gohan shuddered slightly at that thought. "Yeah ok, that sounds good. Um how much food should we take?" Gohan asked not entirely sure how much they'd eat."  
  
Seventeen rolled his eyes. "You get enough food for you and I'll get the food for the rest of them ok."  
  
Gohan and Seventeen approached the hut carrying the food they caught onto the conversation.  
  
". . . go to school with Gohan, he's really smart and cute," Erasa chirped,  
  
"Yeah but nerd boy fails gym," Sharpner muttered.  
  
Muuri chuckled at that imagining that Gohan probably does it on purpose for some reason since he knew Gohan wouldn't be able to fail what Bulma explained to him as Gym on their brief stay on Earth.  
  
"So Um, how do you know Gohan and what did you mean by what you owe him, his dad and their friends?" Videl asked  
  
"CRAP!" Gohan yelped speeding up towards the door of the hut.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
END OF CHAPTER 10. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B 


	11. The Stay On Namek

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of its characters.  
  
AN; I had a few people ask how Erasa, Sharpner and Videl know Piccolo. In The summary and at the begining of the fanfic I said how this was a sequel to one of my other fanfics, (Go torture the sick Gohan) and they meet Piccolo during that Fic.  
  
"{Speech in the Namekian language}"  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"{Muuri can I talk to you for a minute?}" Gohan said in Namek as he rushed through he door cutting off Muuri's reply to Videl's questions.  
  
"I see you learnt our language,"  
  
"{Indeed elder, Dende taught me. May I speak to you privately?}"  
  
Muuri raised an eyebrow but nodded, "{Of course, is speaking my language private enough?}"  
  
"{Yes none of the others know the language not even Seventeen,}"  
  
"{He is not human? I can't even sense a Ki from him,}"  
  
"{At first we thought he was an android. But when speaking to him and his sister we discovered they are infact Cyborgs. Beings made of both human living components and androids mechanical components.}" (AN; did that make any sense?)  
  
"{Interesting so what is troubling you?}"  
  
"{I merely have a favour to ask,}"  
  
"{What is that?}"  
  
"{Your silence on a few matters. They know nothing of the Z gang, our adventures, battles or our powers and it is best kept like that,}"  
  
"{Of course I . . .}"  
  
"Would you two stop that!" Videl snapped reminding Gohan and Muuri that they were there, since Muuri and Gohan had completely forgotten their presence during the conversation.  
  
"Sorry Videl," Gohan said with the Son grin as he scratched the back of his head reminding Seventeen and Muuri of Goku.  
  
Seventeen walked over to the table the trio were sitting at and dumped a pile of food on the table in front of them. "Here, eat and then get some sleep. Gohan and I are going to work on the ship and we'll leave in the morning," Seventeen said and walked out the door again.  
  
"He's a bit rude isn't he?" Muuri asked slightly amused.  
  
"Yeah it comes from being raised and ordered to kill from a far back as he can remember. He doesn't remember anything before Dr. Gero began his umm. . . training to kill,"  
  
"He was trained as a killer," Erasa squeaked paling  
  
"Yeah but he doesn't anymore not since Gero was killed and he got his freedom," Gohan said trying to reassure Erasa. Before heading for the door but Videl stopped him.  
  
"Say Gohan how are you going to fix the ship? I haven't seen a single tool, electronic component or piece of metal since we arrived here," Videl said.  
  
"Yeah even the building's are made of stone," Sharpner said.  
  
"We have spare parts in the ship," Gohan said and walked out of the door.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Videl sat up slightly confused as the remains of sleep clouded her mind. She never had been a morning person and her mind usually took a few minutes to catch up to her. She looked around the room to see Sharpner and Erasa still asleep on makeshift beds similar to hers that consisted of furs and blankets on the floor. Staring at the closest stone wall of the small room she tired to wake up her mind.  
  
Hearing Erasa wake behind her Videl turned to look at her best friend. "Do you think Gohan and Seventeen have finished fixing the ship yet?" Erasa asked.  
  
Videl blinked, that woke her mind up!  
  
"I hope so," Came a sleepy voice and the girls looked at Sharpner as he sat up rubbing his eyes.  
  
Muuri walked into the room with a tray full of fruit. "Ah good you're all awake, Gohan dropped this off for you to have breakfast, then he said if you head over to the ship it should be ready to go" Muuri said and placed the tray down in front of them.  
  
"Muuri, yesterday you were going to tell us how you met Gohan, will you tell us now we'd be interested to know," Videl said  
  
"Well . . . I met Gohan when he was a boy, Gohan, Bulma and their friend Krillin had come out here looking for an artefact to prove one of Bulma's scientific theories," Muuri said before being called away by another Namek.  
  
"He's lying," Sharpner said  
  
"Yes But why he was going to tell us the real reason last night." Erasa replied.  
  
"Gohan stopped him, when he came in a started speaking with him in the other language I bet that's what he was talking to Muuri about covering up whatever the real reason is." Videl said annoyed.  
  
"I wonder what he is hiding." Erasa commented ,  
  
"It must be something big with all the trouble he seems to go through to try and cover it up." Sharpner said.  
  
"Come on let's go to the ship," Videl said as she grabbed a few pieces of fruit and headed for the door with the other behind them.  
  
As they got near where the ship was they could hear an argument.  
  
Creeping up to the edge of the cliff face the ship was hidden behind the trio peaked around the corner to see Seventeen leaning against the ship watching as Gohan argued with another character that they didn't recognise.  
  
The other guys had weird clothes on, his skin was a very pale purple and he had long white hair that trailed down his back.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
END OF CHAPTER 11. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B 


	12. We're Off Again

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters  
  
AN VERY IMPORTANT: I am not sure if I remember to put this in somewhere before so I'm putting it in now. 'Go Torture The Sick Gohan' was set before Buu and 'School Kids In Space' after Buu but when Shenron erased the people of earth's memories of Buu Videl was accidentally erased as well. This also explains how Goku is alive again.  
  


* * *

  
"Gohan you have to do this you're the only one who can. Your dad can't transport there because there's no Ki for him to focus on. Bulma's making a ship but it will take a little while and by then it may be two later."  
  
"Listen Kabitoshin I can't just go and drag my friends through space they won't understand any of this."  
  
"I know what your situation is and if I could do anything about it I would but I can't there's no way for me to even check out he situation. Some sort of magic is blocking everything I try."  
  
"You're like a god and ruler of the entire universe how can someone be blocking you!?"  
  
"I don't know which is why I need your help this is very important Gohan it could be a new threat and your the only one who can get there that's even strong enough to stand a chance if it was a powerful new threat."  
  
Gohan rubbed his temples.  
  
"Doesn't look like you've got much of a choice Gohan you can't defy the Supreme ruler of the universe." Seventeen smirked.  
  
"Why not it wouldn't be the first time," Gohan muttered under his breath.  
  
"Fine! Alright I'll go. But I know I'm going to regret this."  
  
"Thank you Gohan! Now I believe you need to fetch you're friends from Muuri's Village because you will need to leave fairly shortly. Here are the co-ordinates," he said and handed Gohan a piece of paper.  
  
Seventeen walked over and took the sheet from Gohan, "I'll get the phoenix ready you go get your friends." Seventeen said walking back into the phoenix.  
  
"Thankyou Gohan," Kabitoshin said before transporting away.  
  
"You owe me big time for this!" Gohan yelled before muttering to himself as he wandered towards the village.  
  


* * *

  
Videl, Erasa and Sharpner jumped back and ran as fast as they can from the cliff face before Gohan could reach them.  
  
Gohan rounded the corner a few seconds later but was two busy muttering and cursing his luck to notice their Ki.  
  


* * *

  
A few hours later the group was sitting in the control room of the Phoenix as they flew towards the co-ordinates Kabitoshin gave them.  
  
"Um you guys, we can't go back to earth just yet," Gohan said,  
  
"Why not?" Sharpner asked pretending he didn't know.  
  
"We have to go a check out something for an old friend of Gohan," Seventeen said  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"How long will it take?" Videl asked,  
  
"Now that the Phoenix is completely fixed 24 hours to get there and around three days to get back to the earth. That's all at full power." Gohan replied.  
  


* * *

  
Bulma and the gang looked up as they heard a beeping sound come from Bulma's watch.  
  
"Shut that thing up!" Vegeta growled covering is ears.  
  
"What is it?" Goku asked from his spot under the table covering his ears as well.  
  
"I set an alarm to let us know when the com unit in the Phoenix was back on line."  
  
"Does that mean we can talk to Gohan?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Yeah sure," Bulma said getting up.  
  


* * *

  
The group sat around the dining area I the ship just finishing off their meal when Gohan decided it was time he told them they weren't going straight back to earth.  
  
"Um, you guys before we head home, we have to go a check something out elsewhere," Gohan said.  
  
"Where are we going?" Erasa asked playing clueless which wasn't that hard for her to do.  
  
"Just a region out in space, a friend said he got some weird readings from the area and asked if I could go a check it out," Gohan said.  
  
"Oh but I didn't think the Com unit was working," Videl aid trying to trap him.  
  
"I fixed it," Seventeen said before Gohan could slip something.  
  
Videl tossed a small glare at Seventeen, "Really?" she asked not believing him.  
  
"SON GOHAN GET YOUR BUTT TO THIS COM UNIT RIGHT THIS SECOUND!" The load screech rang through the ship from the control room causing Gohan to choke on the mouthful off food he had.  
  
Seventeen merely rolled his eyes and thumped Gohan on the back to help stop his choking.  
  
"Thanks," Gohan muttered before scrambling to his feet and taking off towards the control room.  
  
"Told you so," Seventeen smirked as he walked out the door following Gohan and ignoring the glare he was getting from Videl that would have made Gohan cower away from her.  
  


* * *

  
END OF CHAPTER 12.  
  
TBC.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
THANKS.  
  
LUV XENNIE.B 


	13. Communication's With Earth

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of its characters.  
  


* * *

  
Seventeen, Erasa, Sharpner and Videl walked into the Control room to find Gohan sitting there with Chichi lecturing him but as soon as the others entered she stoped much to Gohan's relief.  
  
"Are you all ok?" Bulma asked moving Chichi out of the way.  
  
"Erasa had an injury during the launch since it wasn't expected and none of the basic safety operation were activated. That's why we're at Namek cause she needed a healer and at the time we couldn't turn the ship around."  
  
"AH so that explains why you're there but why are you going in the opposite direction to here?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Gohan's got a job to do from Kabitoshin," Seventeen said.  
  
"So he came to you after he came to us?" Goku asked leaning in behind Bulma to look over her shoulder  
  
"Yeah but..." Gohan paused and looked over his shoulder "Um can you three excuse us Seventeen and I need to talk to Bulma and my dad for a minute,"  
  
Videl was about to refuse when she changed her mind. She grabbed Sharpner and Erasa's arms and stormed out the door.  
  
"You know you should tell them what's going on for real, they have a right to know since they're about to be involved," Bulma said.  
  
"I know but I just don't know how. Do we have any idea what I might find at this place?"  
  
"All we know is there's a fair bit of power around kind of like Shenron's but kind of dark. There's also magic around which is why no one can really sense anything and why the Kia's are clueless as well and can't do anything about it." Came Piccolo's voice from somewhere behind Goku and Bulma.  
  
"So they're sending in the Calvary. Perhaps it would be best if you keep getting the ship ready Bulma that way if there is anything to worry about you guys won't be to long."  
  
"How long will it take you to get there?" Goku asked.  
  
"Two days, when we get there Seventeen and I will check things out and leave the other three at a safe distance. If things get bad and I can't handle it even with Seventeen's help I'll contact Piccolo to let you know."  
  
"Alright Gohan but be careful," Chichi said pushing Goku out of the way.  
  
"Alright mum. Well I guess I'll talk to you guys later," Gohan said.  
  
"Oh Gohan can you send me the co-ordinates to where you're going so we know?" Bulma asked  
  
"Yeah sure I'm sending them to you now ... did you get them?"  
  
"Yeah, Ok you take care and let us know anything as soon as you can," Bulma said and cut the connection.  
  
Gohan sighed and turned to Seventeen.  
  
"What do you think? Should we tell them?" Gohan asked.  
  
"If it was up to me no, not unless they really need to know. This phenomenon could just be nothing to worry about like the formation of a new planet and magic could be used as a safety net to protect the surrounding area just in cause. Or ... "  
  
"Or what?" Gohan groaned.  
  
"Or it'll be some vicious killing monster in which you have to transform to your ultimate level and go into hand to hand combat with it and possibly be killed before the aid of the rest of the Z gang arrive," Seventeen replied.  
  
"I defiantly liked the first option better," Gohan muttered slumping in his chair.  
  
"Well the first option you wouldn't have to tell them a thing but the second option you'd have to tell them." Seventeen muttered.  
  
"I'm going to lock myself in the GR for the rest of the trip and get some training in just in case. There's a mini kitchen in there for snacks I'll grab some extra food to feed myself while I'm in there. Make sure the other three don't get into to much trouble ok," Gohan said climbing to his feet.  
  
"Do you want me to get you when we get close to the co-ordinates?" Seventeen asked,  
  
"Yeah," Gohan said and headed for the door.  
  
Unknown to Gohan three sets of eyes watched him walk down the hallway before looking at each other and the leader signalling for them to follow back to one of the rooms.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* Later that night Bulma walked into her and Vegeta's bedroom and flopped down onto the bed next to Vegeta who was lying on his stomach channel flicking on the big screen TV at the end of their bed.  
  
"Stupid TV there's never anything decent on to watch," Vegeta muttered throwing the remote out the window. Bulma glanced up and scowled at him.  
  
Vegeta rolled onto his side at looked at Bulma who was sitting the a pile of papers on her lap that she had been reading an apple in her hand and a scowl on her face directed straight at him.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you now Woman!" Vegeta asked.  
  
"You'd better go and get that remote ... " Vegeta was about to protest but Bulma held up her hand. "Or I'll ACCIDENTLY break the GR and forget how to fix it."  
  
Vegeta sneered at Bulma and jumped out the window returning a few minutes later and throwing the remote onto the bedside table.  
  
"Hey Vegeta these are the co-ordinates Gohan sent to me, do they look familiar to you?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta snatched the piece of paper from her hands and read the information on it before turning a deathly pale and jumping out the window.  
  
Bulma ran to the window and glanced out in time to see Vegeta fly up onto the roof.  
  
"What the hell is he doing?" She scowled grabbing her night gown and running out of the room and through capsule corps until she reached the landing pad on the roof.  
  
"Vegeta what the hell's wrong with you?!" Bulma asked running up behind him where he stood staring at the stars.  
  
"Woman you need to increase the progress on building that new ship, we need to leave as soon as possible!"  
  
"Why Vegeta what's wrong?" Bulma asked worriedly.  
  
Vegeta grabbed Bulma round the wist so she was standing in front of him and pointed at the stars.  
  
"You see that star there at the end of that goat constellation you told me about?"  
  
"Yeah what about it?"  
  
"They're the co-ordinates Gohan gave you,"  
  
"Vegeta I'm lost what's so bad about that?" Bulma asked frowning and turning to face him.  
  
"Woman that star, that planet shouldn't be there it was destroyed a long time ago and if it and its people are back then Gohan is going to be in a lot of trouble since he's a half breed Saiyan,"  
  
"Why Vegeta I didn't know you cared," Bulma teased even though she knew damn well that deep down Vegeta was good friends with Goku's family, except maybe Chichi who he, like all respectable males, was scared of to some degree.  
  
"Woman I'm serious!" Vegeta growled out.  
  
"What planet is it, that's going to be so bad for them to land on?" Bulma asked curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"Vegetasei."  
  


* * *

  
END OF CHAPTER 13  
  
TBC  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
THANKS  
  
LUV XENNIE.B 


	14. Reaching The Coordinates

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of its characters.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
"Ok Seventeen says we're almost at the co-ordinates what have we found out over the last few days?" Videl asked Sharpner and Erasa as they sat in Videl's room on the ship.  
  
"Gohan's hiding some really big secrets and he's getting other people to cover them up for him," Sharpner replied  
  
"Yeah like Murri and Seventeen," Erasa.  
  
"And the rest of his family and friends," Sharpner added.  
  
Videl pulled out a piece of paper she'd had hidden in her pillow case and unfolded it.  
  
"Ok this is what we know. He's the son of son Goku ... he knows famous people like Bulma, Krillin and Yamcha ... his friend Seventeen is a complete opposite to him ... he's been into space before ... he knows lots about alien races ... he has Namek friends ... seventeen said something about transformation ... he has a friend who vanishes into thin air and claims to be a Kai ... seventeen said hand to hand combat and that's about it I think ..."  
  
"Yeah and he's locked himself in one of the room and hasn't been out since the communication from earth but I don't know what he's doing in there. You can't hear anything coming from the room and there aren't any windows plus the door locks from the inside." Sharpner said.  
  
A pounding on the door made the three freeze.  
  
"Yeah?" Videl called.  
  
Seventeen stepped through the door looking as impassive as always.  
  
He walked over to Videl and stood right in front of her causing her to crane her neck so she could see his face.  
  
Seventeen snatched the piece of paper from Videl's hand so fast she couldn't see him.  
  
Stuffing it into his pocket and ignoring Videl's protests he headed to the door. "Stay out of his personal life and hurry up we're approaching the co- ordinates so you should be in the control room in case we land." Seventeen said.  
  
"Do you think he'll tell Gohan?" Erasa asked.  
  
"Who knows he's really unpredictable," Sharpner said.  
  
Videl was fuming as she stormed out of the room after Seventeen with Erasa and Sharpner following close behind.  
  
The trio rounded the corner to see Gohan step out of the secret room he'd been in and lock the door behind him  
  
The pair exchanged a few quite words and Seventeen handed Gohan the sheet on paper as they headed down the hallway followed by the slightly nervous trio.  
  
Videl saw Gohan's fist clench before he screwed up the piece of paper and quickened his pace.  
  
Videl bit her lip, she hadn't meant for him to be mad or upset with her and she was nervous to see how he reacted to her now.  
  
Walking into the control room Gohan basically ignored them as he went over to one of the control panels and staring working the panels while Seventeen went to a panel just on his right.  
  
The guilty trio sat in their seats and watched as the other two worked. A image flickered up on the screen replacing the various numbers and displays that were previously covering it.  
  
The screen showed a red planet but at a closer look the planet had what seemed to be a giant field around it.  
  
"What is that?" Seventeen asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, it's not Ki or any kind of natural energy I've seen before. It seems to be originating from the Planet though," Gohan replied.  
  
"But the scanners aren't picking up any life signs on the planet."  
  
"I guess that's what Kabitoshin said was blocking it. It seems to block anything from sensing or scanning what's on the planet."  
  
"Didn't Kabitoshin say he didn't know what was causing the disturbance?"  
  
"I guess it blocks all forms of magic as well which would explain why even one of his crystal balls couldn't view it."  
  
"Do you want a closer look?" Seventeen asked  
  
"Might as well we'll have to be careful though we don't really know what effects the field will have on the ship or what's on the other side of it." Gohan replied and began working the controls to move the ship through the field.  
  
"Don't we get a say in this?" Sharpner asked getting a little nervous he was not good when it came to anything scary or dangerous He might act tough but really he was a bit of a chicken.  
  
"No," Seventeen and Gohan replied coldly in unison.  
  
Videl winced slightly, so Gohan was mad at them.  
  
The ship shook violently as they passed through the shield then stopped as they now could see the planet was anything but uninhabited. A station and two ships hovered in orbit around the planet and the surface had a few areas which could have been cities.  
  
"You know there's something about the Ki's on the inhabitants that's really familiar," Gohan said to Seventeen.  
  
"I know what you mean. Do they seem hostile or friendly?" Seventeen asked.  
  
Gohan closed his eyes in concentration using the ability he gained from his father.  
  
"Damn! They're hostile, let's head out of here and see if we can avoid been detected." Gohan said  
  
"Too late," Seventeen said as the ship shook violently.  
  
"What was that?!" Erasa screamed.  
  
"A Ki blast just hit the left wing and knocked out the engine." Seventeen replied.  
  
"Can we shut it down and get through the shield with only the right and lower engine?" Gohan asked,  
  
"We can try?"  
  
"What makes you think they'll stay on this side of the shield?" Videl asked as the trio held onto the seats for dear life as the ship continued to shake.  
  
"Well they're using the shield to hide for a reason aren't they?" Gohan replied.  
  
Working the controls Gohan watched as three cylinders came out of the floor to surround Videl, Erasa and Sharpner.  
  
The trio instantly banged on the glass.  
  
"They're for you're protection they're not indestructible but they'll help!" Gohan yelled loud enough for the three to hear him.  
  
Videl stopped banging on the glass at Gohan's explanation His voice was muffled through the glass but it was understandable and seeing Erasa and Sharpner calm down they'd obviously heard him too.  
  
The ship suddenly shook violently and Seventeen and Gohan had no time to prepare themselves as the consoles they were standing at exploded. The pair were thrown back and made a sickening impact with the wall behind them.  
  
"NOOO GOHAN!!" Gohan heard Videl's scream before everything went black.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
END OF CHAPTER 14.  
  
TBC  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
THANKS  
  
LUV XENNIE.B 


	15. Arrested On Our Own Ship

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of its characters.  
  
" Speech in Saiyan "  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Videl cried out as Gohan hit the wall and fell unconscious the ship shook again and debris was sent flying against the glass cylinders holding the trio.  
  
Erasa screamed and Sharpner curled himself into a ball when suddenly everything stopped.  
  
The trio looked confused and Videl looked over the cylinder surrounding them until she found a small button which released the cylinder.  
  
Videl quickly indicated to Erasa and Sharpner how to release their cylinders before running to Gohan's side.  
  
"Is he ok?" Sharpner asked  
  
"I've got a pulse and he's breathing, it's a little shallow but it should be ok." Videl replied.  
  
A groan behind them and they turned to see Erasa helping Seventeen sit up.  
  
"What happened?" Seventeen asked.  
  
"We don't know the consoles exploded and you two hit the wall. It shook for a bit more then everything just stopped," Videl replied.  
  
Seventeen walked over swaying slightly and knelt at Gohan's side opposite Videl.  
  
Seventeen leant over Gohan and checked his vitals and for any serious injuries, Videl could have sworn she saw his eyes flickering red but passed it off as a trick of the light.  
  
Seventeen let out and annoyed sigh as he finished his scan on Gohan. "He's going to be out for quite a while. He may have a hard head but that impact he had was a lot harder than it looked," Seventeen told the others as he threw Gohan over his shoulders.  
  
"Come on let's get out of here before whoever attacked us decides to board the ship," Seventeen said and headed out the door with the trio close behind.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sharpner asked  
  
"There's a small escape pod near the back of the ship,"  
  
The group continued along until someone jumped out from one of the corridors and Grabbed Seventeen in a headlock causing him to drop Gohan who fell to the floor with a small thump.  
  
Videl and Erasa knelt by Gohan while Seventeen struggled to try and break the headlock. The guy behind him was almost four times his size and Seventeen was still slightly weak and unstable on his feet from being unconscious for a short period of time. (AN: Trust me that really can and most likely will happen)  
  
"How interesting," Another man said stepping from the corridor and examining the group. The three there are fairly weak the black haired female seems to be the strongest. This one has no Ki what so ever and the unconscious one I can't get a steady reading on," The guys said to his companion.  
  
"What's Ki?" Erasa asked quietly  
  
"Ah so you do speak universal language. To bad, not many of our species do only the high elites and royals do," replied the second.  
  
"Grab them!" the second guy ordered and a small group of men grabbed Erasa, Sharpner, Videl and Gohan.  
  
"What about this one, I think Bardock will find him quite interesting," said the big guy.  
  
"Nah Nappa this one can go to the rest of the scientists, Bardock likes biology more than anything besides he's on a mission at the moment with Raditz,"  
  
"Toma, Sir where do you want us to throw the prisoners?"  
  
"Throw them in the cells while Nappa and I dump this one at the scientist's Lab." Toma replied.  
  
"Where are they taking us?" Videl called to the one identified as Toma.  
  
"You're lucky brat that one of the other squads weren't sent to arrest of you or you'd be dead just for speaking out of place." Toma replied.  
  
"Arrest?!" Videl blurted  
  
"You are intruders therefore you are under arrest for entering our space. Now shut up wench!" Nappa snapped then nodded for the guards to drag them away.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
The next two chapters will be out on Sunday so this one is really short because I don't have time to type up the next bit before I go away for a day or two.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 15.  
  
TBC  
  
PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
THANKS  
  
LUV XENNIE.B 


	16. Gohan Awakens

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of its characters.  
  
"Speech in Saiyan"  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"Get your filthy hands off me you big oaf of a Saiyan!" Seventeen said struggling in Nappa's grasp  
  
Nappa and Toma froze and looked at Seventeen.  
  
"How do you know what we are?" Toma asked/demanded  
  
"I may have met a few in my time," Seventeen said.  
  
"Who? When?" Nappa demanded  
  
Seventeen refused to answer.  
  
"He's a Cyborg Nappa he's probably older than the both of us. Which means he probably met a Saiyan before Freiza blew up the planet." Toma said  
  
Seventeen smirked *Ok believe what you want to I'm not going to tell you I know the prince and a bunch of Super Saiyans* He thought still struggling to break Nappa's grasp.  
  
" Toma if we give this Android enough of an electric charge he might shut down right?" Nappa asked getting sick of Seventeen's struggling.  
  
" What's wrong Nappa can't handle him until we get to the Lab?" Toma smirked.  
  
" Of Course I can Baka!" Nappa snapped  
  
" Good because we're almost there" Toma said and quickened his pace.  
  
Nappa growled deep in his throat and continued hauling Seventeen down the hallways ignoring the slightly curious looks from other Saiyans.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Gohan's unconscious form was dumped unceremoniously on the only bed inside of a cell before the other three were roughly thrown in after him.  
  
As the door shut Erasa ran back to the bars and began calling out for them to let her free but the guards ignored her pleas, that they couldn't understand cause the were only low levels, and just kept walking  
  
Sharpner managed to pry Erasa away from the bars and calm her down while Videl went to Gohan's side to see how he was doing.  
  
"Videl what are we going to do? How are we going to get home?" Erasa sobbed,  
  
Sharpner pulled Erasa into his arms and started rubbing her back to try and comfort her even though he was just as disturbed as she was.  
  
"We can't do anything until Gohan's awake and can move," Videl said.  
  
"How long do you think it will take until he wakes up?" Sharpner asked  
  
"I don't know seventeen said he'd be out for a while," Videl said then frowned at the position they'd dumped Gohan in. His neck was at a funny angle, he was lying on his stomach and one of his arms was underneath him twisted at an uncomfortable angle.  
  
"Sharpner can you help me shift Gohan?" Videl asked,  
  
"Yeah ok," Sharpner said letting go of Erasa and with a lot of effort the two managed to shift Gohan into a more comfortable position.  
  
"Man he weighs a tone!" Sharpner muttered,  
  
"Well he isn't exactly built small but even my dad doesn't weight that much," Videl replied  
  
"I guess all that food does make a difference," Erasa said.  
  
One of the guards walked into the room and threw down four plates of gruel.  
  
"Ewww there is no way I'm eating that!" Erasa squealed  
  
"But we have no idea how long we'll be here so would you rather starve," Videl said picking up one of the plates trying not to look at it of smell it.  
  
"I think I'd rather starve," Sharpner muttered picking up another plate.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Gohan groaned as he began to stir and his headache came to his notice full force. Rolling over to try and stretch the kinks out of his muscles he promptly fell off the bed.  
  
Videl looked up as she heard a thump and a groan and rushed to Gohan's side, Erasa and Sharpner not far behind her.  
  
"Gohan are you ok?"  
  
"No I feel like Cell, Freiza and Buu all just beat me to HFIL and back," Gohan muttered.  
  
"Who?" Sharpner asked,  
  
Gohan looked up at them, "Never mind," he grunted and sat up so he was leaning against the edge of the bed.  
  
"Where are we?" Gohan asked  
  
"In a cell on that planet we found," Videl replied.  
  
"What species are they Seventeen?" Gohan asked not realizing his friend wasn't there.  
  
"Gohan they took Seventeen somewhere else. They said something about him being different and labs and scientists," Sharpner said.  
  
"What?!" Gohan blurted but before he could ask anymore their guard returned with the next meal of gruel.  
  
Gohan stared at the guard as his tail flicked the door shut behind him as he left.  
  
*No way it's not possible, there can't be more Saiyans* Gohan closed his eyes briefly and reached out his senses, finally he realized that all the Ki's on the planet had a similarity in them which meant they were the same race. *The whole planet is full of Saiyans, but that's impossible Freiza killed them years ago.* Gohan thought his eyes opening to land on the plate by the door.  
  
Gohan stared at he eight plates on the ground, five full and three half empty.  
  
"How long have I been out?"   
  
"About Nine hours," Videl replied and Gohan stared at her in disbelief.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
END OF CHAPTER 16  
  
TBC  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
THANKS  
  
LUV XENNIE.B 


	17. Lumps In The Gruel

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of its characters.  
  
"Speech in Saiyan "  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"What on earth happened?" Gohan asked even more confused.  
  
"Remember the ship was attacked and we lost one of the engines. You and Seventeen tried to get us out of the field and away from the planet with only the other two engine," Videl said sitting down next to Gohan.  
  
"Yeah I remember that but nothing after until waking up with a splitting headache and rolling off this bed," Gohan said  
  
"The consoles that you and Seventeen were at exploded and you were thrown back and hit the wall behind us. We managed to get out of the cylinders and get to you two, Seventeen woke up pretty soon but you didn't and when Seventeen looked at you and said that you'd hit your head really hard and would be out for a long time."  
  
*Gohan frowned at that I must have knocked a pressure point or something cause there's no way that just hitting my head would have kept me out that long not with my dad's blood in me*  
  
"After that Seventeen began to lead us to the escape pod but we were ambushed before we could get there. There were two main guys a big guy who had Seventeen in a headlock and another one they seemed to be in charge and they were the only ones who could speak the same language as us. They told us only elites and royals could speak the universal language. Then there were five other guys who were the ones who brought us here. We sat around for a while then they brought us lunch and then we sat around doing nothing again until you woke up." Videl finished.  
  
"And the big guy was called Nappa and the other one in charge was called Toma," Sharpner added.  
  
Gohan's head snapped up tow look at the trio sitting next to him *That's not possible there's no way Nappa is strong enough to hold Seventeen unless … Hang on Videl said he came to really quickly but if he hit his head as hard as what I suspect we did when the console exploded he should have been out longer. So that means he must have used his energy to heal and repair his body and not had enough to hold off Nappa.* Gohan sighed and rubbed his temples  
  
*I believe I just experienced the down side to Krillin's wish. Bulma suspected that when Krillin wished for the dragon to remove all explosives from the android's bodies that it would remove the device that worked as an endless energy supply since it could be used to blow up like Vegeta did to try and kill Buu. I Guess Bulma was right which means Seventeen and Eighteen can get tired and wear out their energy like the rest of us … *  
  
"Gohan are you ok?" Erasa asked.  
  
"Um yeah just thinking," Gohan replied halfheartedly.  
  
"Do you want something to eat, we didn't eat any of your food, probably because we hardly ate any of ours," Erasa said as she and Sharpner carried over the bowls.  
  
"It's really quite disgusting." Sharpner said.  
  
Gohan looked at the food with disgust. *This looks even worse then the cafeteria food some of the kids at school eat and I don't know how they manage that.*   
  
Gohan's stomach growled angrily and Gohan winced. *Looks like I'm going to eat it anyway if we're gonna break out of here I need as much strength and energy as I can get* Gohan said and with one finally will of courage he scoffed down the two bowls of gruel.  
  
"I just thought of something," Erasa said sounding worried "What if this stuff is poisoned," Erasa added in a whisper.  
  
Sharpner and Videl froze but Gohan just shrugged.   
  
"Well you guys haven't been tortured or even questioned yet have you?" Gohan asked  
  
"No," Videl replied.  
  
"Then it won't be poison even if they do eventually plan to kill us they'll keep us around and torture or question any useful information out of us first," Gohan replied and finished off the last half of his second bowl.  
  
"I don't know what's better, eating poison and dying painfully or letting them torture and kill us," Sharpner said in despair  
  
"Probably eating the poison," Gohan muttered but they all heard him  
  
Videl whacked him up the side of the head "GOHAN YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" She yelled at him and he yelped covering his ears in some hope of protecting them from the load screech.   
  
"I wonder what these lumps are in the bottom of the gruel," Sharpner said lifting his spoon up with one on.  
  
"I don't know I didn't eat them," Erasa replied  
  
"Me neither," Videl added.  
  
"It's some sort of raw meet," Gohan said without looking up.  
  
When there was no reply from any of his friends he looked up to see them all looking rather pale.  
  
"You're not serious are you Gohan?" Erasa practically whimpered.  
  
"Um yeah," Gohan replied and the three turned a sickly pale.  
  
Erasa got up and ran to the corner of the cell where she began to throw up.  
  
"Is she ok?" Gohan asked.  
  
Videl thumped him again "Man Gohan I wish your brain would start working again! I really didn't think you hit your head that hard!" Videl snapped before going over to try and comfort her friend.  
  
*Saiyans eat raw meat as a sort of delicacy or tradition, that and it's remarkably good for us, even though we cook our meat at home when it comes to tradition Vegeta still has us eat it raw … I suppose the Saiyans give it to their prisoners to try to put them off eating or for a bit of sick fun … I guess people would find that sick … I did at first … Oops maybe I shouldn't have told them that one … I need some sleep and hopefully I'll wake up with my brain intact and without the foot in mouth syndrome* Gohan thought pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
END OF CHAPTER 17  
  
TBC  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
THANKS  
  
LUV XENNIE.B 


	18. Escaping and Finding 17

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of its characters.  
  
" Speech in Saiyan "  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
The group sat around the cell outwardly doing nothing but staring into space. Gohan however was deep in thought and letting his enhanced senses inform him of any tiny bit of information they could pick up.  
  
Hearing footsteps coming down the corridor Gohan got up and laid down where he'd been laying while he was unconscious.  
  
"What are you doing?" Videl asked,  
  
"Someone's coming," Gohan said and closed his eyes leaving Videl to figure out what he was doing.  
  
The trio stood up and watched as a group of four guards came in and stood at the door of their cell talking in a language that they couldn't understand. But Gohan could.  
  
" It's about time they let us land. We've been in orbit patrolling for hours " # One complained.  
  
" Yeah, even when we seized and captured these weaklings they still wouldn't let us land " # Two answered  
  
" Nah they never would have, these weaklings aren't worth anything they'll be tortured and killed shortly after we land anyway " # Three added  
  
The group stood and talked about nothing else that was of any importance to them as Gohan processed what they're just said and began to think up a plan to get them out of the mess they'd landed in.  
  
" LANDING COMPLETE. CREW ARE TO RETURN TO DOCKING BAY FOUR IN FORTY EIGHT HOURS FOR RELAUNCH! " a computerized voice said.  
  
" Let's get them off this ship so we can get home " # Two said and the other three agreed and he opened the door.  
  
Gohan leaped to his feet. " Hiya fellas! " (an; quote from the matrix it's not mine) Gohan punched the closest one knocking him unconscious. The other three guards let go of Videl, Sharpner and Erasa and charged at him. Gohan fell into stance and before the shocked trio could blink he quickly defeated the guards leaving the unconscious fallen around him.  
  
The trio stared at Gohan like he'd grown another head.  
  
"How??? Wha????" Videl managed.  
  
"Well you didn't think the son of Son Goku wouldn't know any martial arts did you?" Gohan asked.  
  
Videl glared at him. "Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Videl seethed   
  
"Um, it slipped my mind," Gohan said nervously.  
  
"You are so dead Gohan what else slipped your mind that you haven't told us?"  
  
Gohan looked at her and chose not to answer that question but instead change the topic. "We don't have time, Come on we've got to get out of here!" Gohan said and ran out the door the other three following close behind him.  
  
"Where are we going?" Erasa asked.   
  
"I have no idea, hopefully off the ship at least it will be easier to hide on the planet somewhere then hide in this ship!" Gohan replied over his shoulder as they weaved through the corridors Gohan using his ability to sense Ki to avoid any confrontations with any other Saiyans.  
  
"Do you even know where you're going?" Sharpner asked as the trio began to tire.  
  
"Shh! In here!" Gohan said and ducked into a room. He sensed the Saiyans in the joining corridors and realized they needed to duck in here and hide for a few minutes or they'd be caught for sure.  
  
Gohan turned around to see what was in the room and froze. It was some kind of lab and lying there on the table with his chest opened and parts removed was Seventeen.  
  
"Oh my god they're making an android look just like him!" Erasa gasped.  
  
"Maybe they were going to put it in with us and use it to get information out of us then kill us!" Sharpner blurted  
  
Videl didn't say anything she was just trying to understand the look of horror concern and guilt flash written in Gohan's expression.  
  
A soft moan filtered through the room and Gohan rushed to the table with Seventeen on it.   
  
"Gohan get away from there! What if it attacks you!?" Erasa said as she began to panic.  
  
"Seventeen, come on, wake up," Gohan said  
  
"Yo … You mean he's the real seventeen?!" Erasa screeched which seemed to be the last bit Seventeen needed to wake up.  
  
"G … Gohan? Why can't I move?" Seventeen asked.  
  
"They've started to take you apart, it looks like they've removed a few of you major components that control your movement. Though obviously not the ones throughout your face." Gohan said  
  
"Damn, Gohan you've got to leave me here," Seventeen said.   
  
"WHAT NO WAY!" Gohan blurted.  
  
"Listen they can't find out anything I know. You have to remove my memory chip and you can't let them get anything out of you, I don't know how they'd get you but they might." Seventeen said.  
  
"But I'm not gonna leave you here." Gohan replied.  
  
"Listen if you take out my memory chip that's all me in there, even if you can't come back and get the rest of me, when you eventually get back to earth which I know you'll find some sort of way to do then Bulma can make me a new body and I'll be fine she's got my plans and my sister can help her if she needs it."  
  
"Are you sure?" Gohan asked  
  
"Yeah Gohan, You remember where Sixteen's was when you help Bulma a bit with the repairs right?"  
  
"Yeah, I will come back and get the rest of you." Gohan nodded.  
  
"Mine's in the same place, alright I'm going to shut myself down now," Seventeen said and his eyes flickered slightly before closing.  
  
It didn't take long for Gohan to remove the memory chip and he turned back to the trio.   
  
"Why didn't you tell us he was android?" Videl asked softly, she couldn't be mad at him at the moment not after Gohan having to agree to leave one of his closest friends behind.  
  
"He's a Cyborg, but even when his mechanical systems are shut down somehow the human components of his body live unless he is completely killed, I think it's something to do with nanobots but I'm not entirely sure. That's why we have to come back for him when we can. Cause even if Bulma does remake his body it'll be fully mechanical. It won't be the same no matter how much he tells himself and everyone else is."  
  
Videl placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder to try and comfort him and it helped a little.  
  
"The reason we didn't tell you was because you would have freaked, just like you did when you first saw him," Gohan said and looked pointedly at Sharpner and Erasa who found interesting spots on the ground to stare at.  
  
"Videl I want you to look after this for me," Gohan said and placed Seventeen's memory chip in her hand.  
  
"But Gohan I … "  
  
"Come on let's keep moving," Gohan said cutting off Videl obviously not wanting her to say no, so she gave his back a tiny glared for cutting her off and tucked the chip securely away.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
END OF CHAPTER 18.  
  
TBC.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
THANKS.  
  
LUV XENNIE.B 


	19. Getting Of The Ship Though Not How They ...

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of its characters.  
  
" Speech in Saiyan "  
  
AN; MAILING LIST  
  
Ok peoplz I'll be staring a mailing list so if anyone would like to be notified by email whenever I update one of my stories I'll now do it. It doesn't matter whether you have a fan fiction account or not just email me your address or put it in a review and I'll add you to my mailing list. I'll then send an email to you from my email address to let you know if I've updated one of my stories but I won't however have one for individual stories it will be one list for all of my stories. Ok thanks. Enjoy the new chapter Luv Xennie.B  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The door was slammed open startling the occupants of the room.  
  
"How the hell did you weaklings get out?" Toma demanded.  
  
"What the hell are you doing to him?" Gohan growled stepping forward and glaring fiercely at Toma and the six guards behind him.  
  
"What ever we want he's our prisoner and so are you. Get Them " Toma said.   
  
The guards came into the room and surround them.   
  
"I don't want to be captured again! I'm too beautiful to die!" Erasa cried.   
  
Gohan had a major urge to roll his eyes at her but wouldn't remove his eyes from Toma, Gohan could sense he was fairly strong, almost to the point of super Saiyan therefore he was stronger than Nappa. But Gohan guessed he didn't actually know how to access the power therefore probably making him just under Nappa in strength.  
  
One guard lunged at Gohan and Gohan quickly took him down.  
  
"So you know a few moves after all," Toma asked.  
  
" Oh I know a lot more than just a 'few moves' " Gohan sneered.  
  
Everyone in the room stared at Gohan shocked, he could speak their language.   
  
" Who are you boy, our race has been … non-existent in the universe since before you were born how do you know our language? "   
  
" I know a lot more about Saiyans than you can even imagine, including about your banished Super Saiyan. I've fought Brolly he's really not that strong, " Gohan smirked.  
  
" So you think you're strong do you? " Toma smirked and pulled a small gun from his pocket.  
  
Gohan growled and his Ki flared. Blue aura swirled fiercely around him creating a small wind through the room.  
  
Erasa, Sharpner and Videl gasped in shock staring at their friend using what they'd been taught as Magic tricks but there was no way he could set something like this up now.  
  
The weaker guards took a few steps back in fear as their scouters exploded and Toma looked amused and amazed at the same time.  
  
" Get him! " Toma ordered.  
  
The guards look at him like he was nuts but did anyway cause they really didn't want the punishment for disobeying a superior rank.  
  
The guard leapt at Gohan all attacking at once. Gohan knocked them all down quickly but they kept coming back. The guards however hard they tried could not get at Gohan and were all slowly getting tired and their injuries Gohan had caused were starting to slow them down even more.  
  
Realizing his men were no match for Gohan Toma raised his gun and aimed then waited for a gap, without anyone noticing he had it aimed right at Gohan.  
  
As soon as a gap appeared he fired. The small projectile hit Gohan in the arm and spread across his arm like liquid metal to form a black metallic armband.  
  
"What the?" Gohan asked then it began to glow and Gohan's Ki plummeted   
  
"Now let's see how well you fight." Toma smirked and charged.  
  
Gohan fell into stance as Toma approached him. Gohan managed to block the first few punches but the fourth punch hit home followed by a barrage of other blows until Gohan slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
"What the hell did you do to him?" Videl screamed running to his bloody and beaten form.   
  
"Merely took away his strength. We kidnapped a scientist from nearby planet and their technology along with her. She's dead since she was of no real use once she told us how to work her inventions. This handy device lowers a beings Ki and strength to a pathetically low level."  
  
"You coward! You couldn't defeat him on your own you had to use technology to give you an advantage! You're pathetic." Videl growled.  
  
As soon as the words left her moth she regretted them as she was backhanded roughly across the face sending her sprawling across the cold metal floor.  
  
" Grab them and lock them in the palaces dungeon! This one comes with us to see the King, I'm sure he'll be very interested in him. " Toma said and turned walking out the door.  
  
Videl, Erasa and Sharpner watched in fear and worry as Gohan was carried down one corridor and they were dragged down another.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Videl Sharpner and Erasa were dragged down corridor and held in elevators until they finally reached the Palace cells where they were roughly thrown in.  
  
Once the guards vanished Videl ran to the bars and grabbed them only to just back in shock as they zapped her. "Damn that hurt!" Videl hissed  
  
"They're electrified, you can't get out," Said a soft voice from the shadows.   
  
"Who are you and what do you want?!" Videl demanded.  
  
A slim tall figure stepped out of the shadows. "There is no need to worry I mean you no harm,"   
  
There before them was a beautiful lady with a kind smile that reminded Videl somewhat of Gohan's happy go lucky smile. She had long thick black hair that went down to her waist and deep kind black eyes. She was dressed in Saiyan armor and a monkey like tail swished slowly behind her.  
  
"You have a tail!" Sharpner blurted out sounding rather stupid.  
  
"Of course I do, all Saiyan's have tails," She replied.  
  
"But I thought the ones who caught us were Saiyan's and they didn't have tails." Erasa said quietly.  
  
"Oh they had tails they were just wrapped around their waists, it's a military thing their tails must be kept close to their bodies for protection unless they're off duty,"  
  
"You can speak our language which means you're a high level Saiyan what are you doing in the cells, are you some sort of spy sent to befriend us and get any information you can from us?" Videl asked suspiciously never letting her guard down.  
  
She chuckled slightly. "No I am a high level, but I tend to cause a few problems, since I don't always agree with the King's choices or dealings of certain matters. Since my husband is the King's best friend and I myself have been friends with him for years I merely get thrown in here as punishment instead of being killed like so many other would."  
  
"Well if you are friends with the king we have no reason to trust you." Videl growled.  
  
"There are slops in the corner," She replied as she walked back into the shadowy area of the Cell where none of the trio with their human eyesight could make anything in there out.  
  
"Oh god Videl, I don't want to eat that stuff again," Erasa sobbed.  
  
"It's alright Erasa I'm sure they'll give us some real food eventually," Sharpner tried to reassure her.  
  
"Shut up Sharpner we're prisoners of course they're not gonna give us real food," Erasa sobbed  
  
They heard a sigh form the shadow and their cellmate moving around before she stepped out of the shadows carrying three dishes of decent looking food.  
  
"Look I'll take a mouthful of each to prove they're not poison." She said and quickly took a taste of each. "Now here eat," She said and handed each of them a plate.  
  
"What's your name?" Videl asked.  
  
"My names Niko,"  
  
"Thank you," Videl said with a small smile.  
  
"No Problem," Niko smiled.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
END OF CHAPTER 19  
  
TBC  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
THANKS  
  
LUV XENNIE.B 


	20. Enter King Vegeta

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of its characters.  
  
" Speech in Saiyan "  
  
AN; MAILING LIST  
  
Ok peoplz I'll be staring a mailing list for my Dragonball Z/GT stories. So if anyone would like to be notified by email whenever I update one of my stories I'll now do it. It doesn't matter whether you have a fan fiction account or not just email me (Saiyan_xenobia_4_trunks@hotmail.com) your address or put it in a review and I'll add you to my mailing list. I'll then send an email to you from my email address to let you know if I've updated one of my Dragonball Z/GT stories but I won't however have one for individual stories it will be one list for all of my Dragonball Z/GT stories. Ok thanks. Enjoy the new chapter Luv Xennie.B  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Toma glanced over his shoulder to see one of his guards with the unconscious teenager over his shoulder. There was something about the kid that confused him. He looked so familiar, he knew the Saiyan language and a fair bit about them and he was remarkably strong.  
  
Toma's thoughts stopped however as they reached a huge wooden door with two guards outside.  
  
" I wish to speak to King Vegeta, " Toma said in a commanding tone.  
  
The guard nodded and entered the door allowing Toma and his guard to enter the thrown room.  
  
" What is it Toma? " King Vegeta asked And Toma knelt before him.  
  
" One of the hostages I thought might interest you. He is incredibly strong, and knows of us and our language. "  
  
" Interesting, however I cannot deal with this at the moment there are a few more pressing matters I must see t first. Therefore, Nappa! "  
  
" Yes Sir? " Nappa asked from the King's side with a small bow.  
  
" You deal with the boy, find out whatever you can and report back to me. "  
  
Nappa smirked. " Yes your highness, "  
  
The King however caught Nappa's smirk and glared at him. " I want him alive Nappa! " The King snapped. He really didn't get along with the big brute, the only reason he kept him around was because his father was his second best friend.  
  
Nappa sneered behind the King's back and walked off being followed by Toma's guard carrying Gohan.  
  
Toma went to leave but stopped as he heard the King call his name.  
  
"Just in case when the boy is thrown back into the cell go with him. I have a bad feeling Niko might need some things to help patch the boy up. Normally I wouldn't let Nappa have a task like this cause I don't trust him but I have no choice I have to get these treaties signed or we'll end up back in HFIL. Do you understand?" The King said speaking in the universal language so the few remaining guards would not be able to understand.  
  
"Yes your majesty," Toma replied before walking from the room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Niko, Erasa, Sharpner and Videl sat around the room talking about nothing in particular. The trio would tell Niko bits and pieces about Earth and Niko would tell them about her, Husband, nephew who lived with them and her two sons.  
  
The day dragged on and still no word was heard from Gohan or any guard except for the one who brought them some food at one point.  
  
But that was about to end.   
  
The door to the hallway opened and two guards walked in dragging a very beaten and very unconscious Gohan.  
  
"Oh my Kami!" Videl whispered.  
  
Erasa just gasped and buried her head in Sharpner shirt not really wanting to see the scene before her.  
  
The two guards dragged him in the cell while a third watched the door. The two guards chained his feet to the shackles on the far wall and left him in a hunched over sitting position as they walked out  
  
As soon as the guards left Niko and Videl ran to his side.  
  
Niko quickly flickered her gaze over him before seeing a large blood patch on his side that still was wet and slowly increasing is size.  
  
"Damn!" Niko cursed as she ripped his tattered shirt off him and looked at the large gash just below his ribs.  
  
She grabbed Videl's hand and pressed it to the wound. "You have to try and slow the bleeding. Keep your hand there I'm going to shift him so he's lying on his back ok." Niko asked.  
  
Videl nodded and watched and Niko shifted Gohan with very little effort until he was lying there.  
  
Videl looked Gohan over he was covered in cuts and bruises, a split lip, black eye but the worst injury was the one of his side she was now trying to stop from bleeding.  
  
"How could they do this to him? He held them all off on the ship and now look at him it's as if he was weaker than Erasa," Videl said.  
  
Niko nodded "It's because of this." She said gesturing to the black band Toma had put on Gohan. "It lowers anybodies Ki to virtually nothing. But that's not all it does, it also infects the wearer with a virus that attacks the wearer's muscle structure and weakens it. Making the wearer physically weak as well. Luckily as soon as the band is removed the virus dies since it needs a small component in the band itself to live. It really is quite a genius piece of technology when you're not on the receiving end."  
  
"Ki is that the energy stuff we saw surround Gohan on the ship?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yes Ki is kind of like you're life energy and some people can learn to harness it and use it to strengthen them and help them do a few other things." Niko  
  
"Can we get it off him?" Videl asked.  
  
"It requires either a piece of equipment kept in the science lab which can only be accessed by high level personal or a major power overload neither of which I can do," Niko replied.  
  
"We really need some medical supplies for him," Niko muttered to herself.  
  
"Well it looks like I came just in time then, Toma said you might need these," Came a calm voice from the doorway and they turned to see a Saiyan female leaning on the doorframe with her arms full of various containers.  
  
"Varsha!" Niko said happily as she jumped up and ran to the cell bars to meet her best friend and get the medical supplies from her.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
ENDOF CHAPTER 20  
  
TBC  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
THANKS  
  
LUV XENNIE.B 


	21. Cell Talk

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

* * *

"Do you know what in the world they did to him?" Niko asked Varsha as she took the medical supplies and placed them next to Gohan.  
  
"From what Toma told me he was given to Nappa for questioning," Varsha said.  
  
"NAPPA???!!! What the hell was he given to Nappa for?!" Niko demanded as she began to treat his wounds.  
  
"Well you know the only two people that handle the questioning are your husband and the King. The King is so swamped in work with this treaty he has to get organized he couldn't do it and your husbands on the space station at the moment you know that."  
  
"But what about Toma?"  
  
"He can't do it because he's got other duties to do that's why I brought you the stuff and not him." Varsha said.  
  
"Damn King Vegeta can be so stupid sometimes! When I get outta here, Ooohhh I'll give him another piece of my mind!"  
  
Niko paused from her ranting and glanced at Gohan face for a second before turning to look over her should at Varsha. "Why were they questioning him?"  
  
"He's apparently very strong and knows stuff about us ... too much stuff about us ... including our language," Varsha replied  
  
One of the bulky guards that stood outside the prison doors walked in. "Your times up in here Varsha "  
  
" Yeah ok I'm coming " Varsha said to the guard and he nodded before going back out the door.  
  
"Look Niko, you're son, nephew and husband will be back on the planet pretty soon and you'll be allowed out, ok so don't do anything stupid until then," Varsha said as she left.

* * *

Later that night.  
  
Niko sat up watching over Gohan while the other three slept. Gently brushing the bangs from Gohan's bruised face she smiled slightly, "You look so familiar but I just can't place where I've seen you before"  
  
Gohan began to stir and Niko quickly pulled her hand back. Before it could get very far though Gohan's tail wrapped firmly around it causing Niko to freeze in shock and stare at the appendage.  
  
"Wha... Where am I?" Gohan mumbled as his eyes began to flicker open.  
  
"Your in the palace holding cells on Planet Vegeta-sei," Niko said snapping out of her surprise.  
  
"Where are the others?" Gohan asked trying to sit up only to groan in pain and collapse back to the floor with a soft yelp.  
  
Niko couldn't help but smile at the hurt puppy look that crossed his face as he laid their stunned.  
  
"Kami, what did Nappa do to me?" Gohan groaned.  
  
"To put it bluntly ... tortured you," Niko replied.  
  
Gohan glanced over at her. "Who are you?"  
  
"My Names Niko, I've been looking after you and your friends while you've all been down here. But I'll be out of here in the morning and you'll have to fend for yourselves if I can't get King Vegeta to let you out of here," Niko replied while checking he hadn't caused any of his bandages to slip when he tried to get up.  
  
"You're ... a Saiyan aren't you? But you must be high ranking to speak my language so what are you doing in a cell?"  
  
"I caused some trouble here and there," Niko shrugged "And yes I am a Saiyan. And you're a Demi-Saiyan; since you're from earth I assume the other half is earthling,"  
  
Gohan froze, "How.... How did you ...." Gohan asked confused.  
  
Niko merely smiled and held up her wrist where his tail was still wrapped around.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't realize I'd done that," Gohan muttered blushing as he removed his tail and wrapped it up hidden amongst his tattered clothes that were left.  
  
Niko watched this with a raised eyebrow before she realized something. "They don't know do they," Niko said glancing over to where the three were curled up asleep in the corner.  
  
Gohan sighed and shook his head. "Earthlings don't take the concept of aliens very well so we have to hide it from them. Heck they don't even take people who use Ki well anymore," Gohan muttered  
  
Niko looked at the boy with a small amount of Pity. She'd hate to have to hide who she was just so she could live somewhere.

* * *

Gohan and Niko talked into the morning about anything and everything, not even realizing that at some point during the conversation they had both slipped into speaking in Saiyan.  
  
As the three stirred form their sleep they watched as they two talked in a language they had no clue about. Videl watched Gohan with keen eyes making sure he was ok and managed to squash the urge to run over there and throw her arms around him.  
  
The two stopped talking however as the door was swung open and Toma and Varsha walked in. Gohan froze at seeing Toma knowing he was the one who captured them and took him before King Vegeta.  
  
"Relax brat I'm not gonna hurt you," Toma muttered as he unlocked the door.  
  
"Come on Niko, there's some guys at the docking bay waiting to see you," Varsha said as she grabbed her hand friend and dragged her out of the Cell.  
  
Toma locked the door again and Niko spun around to face the quad left inside the cell. "I'll try and get you guys out of here and into my care until we can find a way to get you home," Niko promised before dashing out the door followed by the other two.  
  
Gohan chuckled and shook his head in amusement, One of the reason the two had talked most of the night was due to the fact that Niko couldn't get to sleep cause she was just so excited about seeing her husband, son and nephew again.  
  
"What's so funny brains, she just got out and we're still stuck in here!"  
  
"Nothing Sharpner," Gohan replied "Besides at least you're not in pain and chained to the wall,"  
  
Sharpner opened his mouth to retort but closed it again when he realized that he didn't have a reply to that comment.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 21  
  
TBC  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
THANKS  
  
LUV XENNIE.B


	22. Arguments and Broken Cell Doors

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. I do own Niko though.

* * *

Later that day in the thrown room all the guards were told to leave as a few of the King's old friends entered.  
  
"Vegeta you have to let hem out of there! They're just kids!" Niko yelled at the King as she stormed up the thrown room to stand in front of him.  
  
"Niko calm down and stop yelling" Bardock said resting his hands on his wife's shoulders.  
  
"No I will not calm down. One of the kids might be a little more accustomed to an alien race and been treated a little roughly but the other three have no idea!" Niko yelled.  
  
"Where'd you say they were from Aunt N?" Turles asked casually  
  
Niko whacked Turles up the side of the head. "How many times have I told you not to call me that! They're from Earth."  
  
Raditz snorted. "Looks like Kakarot beat Prince Vegeta after all. That planet is so weak and pathetic if the Prince had of beaten Kakarot then he could of destroyed the planet without even thinking."  
  
"Kakarot? As in you're baby brother?" Bardock asked.  
  
"The very same" Turles and Raditz replied at the same time.  
  
"That's not possible. You two and Bardock may have ranked as 2nd and 1st class Saiyan's but I remember when that Brat was born he was a mere 3rd class and a pathetically weak one at that... " King Vegeta paused as he heard Niko's growl from him insulting her son. "My son who not fall to some 3rd class who lost his memory of what he is!"  
  
"Who cares at the moment! We are not talking about our missing prince or my forgetful Son we are talking about four kids locked away in a Cell." Niko growled out.  
  
"Toma what are these brats like?" King Vegeta asked.  
  
"Three are complete weaklings and shouldn't be a problem. The Cyborg is still being examined since they can't find its memory chip. The other one that Nappa questioned is extremely powerful" Toma replied.  
  
"YOU LET NAPPA QUESTION SOMEONE!!!" Bardock snapped breaking his calm persona.  
  
"I didn't have a choice he was the only one available" King Vegeta growled. If it hadn't have been his best friend who had just snapped at him he probably would have killed him.  
  
"Fine let the three weaklings go but the other has to stay in the Cell" King Vegeta said.  
  
"But the other one is too hurt to cause any problems and he's got an arm band on as well!" Niko tried.  
  
"It's not like it'll matter they all would have escaped by now anyway!" Came an oddly familiar voice behind them.

* * *

A Few minutes earlier at the cell  
  
"Come on Gohan how are we going to get out of here?" Erasa whined  
  
"If you hadn't noticed I'm a little incapable right now," Gohan muttered as he struggled to stand up.  
  
"Why in the world are you standing up for?" Videl asked rushing to his side and helping to support him. "Geez your heavy I think you're putting on weight with all that food you eat!"  
  
"Sshhh someone's coming," Gohan replied.  
  
As they quad fell silent they could hear what sounded like an argument and fight before the door was blasted open and smoke billowed into the room.  
  
A tall silhouette appeared through the smoke and blasted the door. Erasa let out an ear piercing scream and the figure groaned in pain.  
  
"PICCOLO!" Gohan gasped and stumbled forward a bit only to be caught, have the chairs on his legs snapped and painfully thrown over a very high shoulder.  
  
"Come on you three don't just stand there like guppies follow me," Piccolo grunted and walked out of the cell area and down the passes a little until they were out of the smoke and out of sight of the soldiers running towards the cell area.  
  
Piccolo sat Gohan down leaning against the wall while Piccolo pulled a small bag from his pocket.  
  
"Are any of you hurt?" Piccolo demanded from the three Humans that were standing in the shadows beside them.  
  
"No," came the chorused reply.  
  
Piccolo pulled a Senzu bean from the bag and fed it to Gohan. "Here,"  
  
"Thanks," Gohan replied chewing on the bean. Gohan swallowed and sighed in relief as he felt his wounds heal completely.  
  
"What was that?" Erasa asked.  
  
"Senzu Bean. Very powerful medicine," Gohan said as Piccolo took his hand and hauled him to his feet.  
  
Gohan quickly pulled of his bandages and the other three gaped at the now fully healed Gohan as he stepped out of the shadows into the light where they could see him.  
  
Gohan peeked around the corner. "No one there! Good."  
  
"Where to Piccolo?" Gohan asked.  
  
"You can follow me but first what's this?" Piccolo asked grabbing Gohan's arm and flicking the arm band.  
  
"Oh a friend we made called Niko said it lowered my Ki and injected a virus to decrease my muscle strength and make be as weak as... well ... my mum," Gohan replied.  
  
Piccolo chuckled at that before sending a high concentrated flash of Ki into the band. With a small sizzle and click the band dropped off Gohan's arm and to the floor.

* * *

AN; I know it's short but you got two chapters in one day so it makes up for it.

END OF CHAPTER 22  
  
TBC  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
THANKS  
  
LUV XENNIE.B


	23. Reunited and Feeling Betrayal

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

* * *

The group stared at the pair standing in front of them.  
  
"It's not possible!" Raditz blurted out.  
  
"We could say the same for all of you. You're all supposed to be dead,"  
  
"V...Vegeta?"  
  
"Father," Vegeta replied coolly.  
  
"Where have you been all these years?" King Vegeta asked getting his wits back.  
  
"On Earth with Kakarot," Vegeta replied gesturing with a tip of his head to the Saiyan next to him who was staring around the massive thrown room in awe.  
  
"K...Ka...Kakarot?" Niko asked unsure.  
  
Goku looked at the woman who was now walking shakily towards him.  
  
"Are you really little Kakarot who was sent away so long ago?" Niko asked  
  
Bardock stepped forward to grab his wife as he saw the uncertain look pass over his long lost son's face. He'd seen how powerful his son was in the visions he'd had. He didn't want his son to accidentally destroy his mother.  
  
Goku glanced at Vegeta as he saw a guy that looked just like him take the woman by the shoulders.  
  
"Ah, 'Geta?" Goku asked  
  
"Kakarot meet your parents, Bardock and Niko. You already know your Brother Raditz and your cousin Turles,"  
  
"Well Yeah, we killed them," Goku replied as he stared at his parents who in turn couldn't help staring at him.  
  
The deafening silence that had fallen over the room was suddenly broken as Niko cried out in happiness as she threw her arms around her lost Son.  
  
As the father, mother and lost son reunited and talked King Vegeta moved towards his son.  
  
"What did you mean by they would have already escaped by now? Do you know them?"  
  
"Yes I know them and they would have escaped because we only came here to get them and take them back to Earth before there harpy mothers start screaming," Vegeta muttered.  
  
King Vegeta continued to question Vegeta but Vegeta would only grunt and answer a select few questions.

* * *

Gohan and Piccolo ran through the corridors with Erasa, Sharpner and Videl trailing behind them. Piccolo who was in the lead heard someone up ahead and ducked into the first door they found. But the footsteps just got closer and now even Sharpner, Videl and Erasa could hear them.  
  
Glancing around and seeing the room was full of lockers Erasa and Sharpner began to panic. "Oh my god what if they come in here! There's no where to hide," Sharpner whimpered.  
  
"I don't want to go back in that cell!" Erasa wailed.  
  
"Be quiet you guys or they'll hear you," Gohan said in a hushed voice.  
  
Unfortunately the pair were in to much of a panic and paid no attention to Gohan's warning. Piccolo growled at the two and managed to hoist them up under each arm and clamp their mouths shut.  
  
"{ Gohan we have to hover above them. If the guards come in they can't sense Ki and if we keep ours at the barest minimum the scouters shouldn't pick it up either.}"  
  
"{But Piccolo...}"  
  
"{Kid we're on Vegetasei! They're gonna find out all your secrets as it is!}" Piccolo growled and jumped into the air.  
  
With an annoyed grumble Gohan scooped Videl up bridal stlye and jumped up into the air next to Piccolo.  
  
"My KAMI! Son Gohan you have a lot of explaining to do!" Videl growled looking at the ground below them.  
  
The door opened and Gohan unconsciously wrapped his trail around Videl's mouth to gag her.  
  
Everyone froze as two Saiyan's walked into the room muttering about what gossip they'd heard going around the castle. As they watched the one of pair pressed his hand to a panel that looked like nothing more than a small metal square on the wall. The wall slid open and one of them stepped in while the other waited outside.  
  
Gohan glanced at Piccolo. –What do you suppose is in there?- Gohan asked mentally.  
  
-Could be anything- Piccolo replied in the same fashion  
  
-You're a big help- Gohan remarked rolling his eyes  
  
Glare

The door slid open and the guard walked out wearing a casual set of training gear instead of his armored guard uniform. He muttered something about being grateful his shift was over and the pair left.  
  
-It's a change room- Piccolo said  
  
-Boring- Gohan sighed.  
  
Using their senses Gohan and Piccolo made sure that no one was close by and lowered to the ground letting go of the other three.  
  
Videl spun around and grabbed Gohan's tail that had previously been gagging her. Gohan collapsed onto his hands and knees gasping in pain.  
  
"YOUR ONE OF THEM!" Videl yelled at him not releasing her hold on his tail.  
  
Tears stung her eyes as she felt the stab of betrayal '_Was Gohan somehow behind this all along? No not from what they did to him he couldn't be! But he's one of them and he didn't tell us! ... He didn't tell me! How are we suppose to trust him when he's one of the one's who've kept us locked up for a few days'_

* * *

AN; Cliffy - Don't worry the next one will hopefully be out in a few days.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 23   
TBC   
PLEASE REVIEW  
THANKS  
LUV XENNIE.B 


	24. Emotional Hurt and Finding Seventeen

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

* * *

_'Was Gohan somehow behind this all along? No not from what they did to him he couldn't be! But he's one of them and he didn't tell us! ... He didn't tell me! How are we suppose to trust him when he's one of the one's who've kept us locked up for a few days'_  
  
As doubt flew through Videl's mind her grip on his tail tightened unconsciously causing Gohan more pain. Piccolo stood there watching the group, the blondes were frozen in shock which was predictable for them and Videl and Gohan were reacting differently however.  
  
Piccolo being Gohan's mentor had kept an eye on Gohan through his days at school and had come to know how his three friends would react to various situations a trait he had picked up from merging with Kami. Sharpner and Erasa were reacting as normal but Videl was reacting a lot differently. She was over reacting and the betrayal and hurt that was clear in her eyes at the fact Gohan had hid this from her was quite evident.  
  
Gohan on the other hand was confused and hurt emotionally as well as physically, he'd never imagined Videl could hurt him like this or be so mad and hateful to him after finding out his biggest secret. It was one of his worst fears, he had told Piccolo that if he'd even told Videl about who he really was that she'd reject him and hate him for it.  
  
This meant that something Piccolo had been suspecting for quite a time was been proven right before his eyes. The pair had deep feelings for each other, one that neither of them had realized yet let along acted upon. '_They're gonna have to talk to each other to get over this pain'_ Piccolo thought with a sigh and made a mental note for himself to steer clear of them both so he doesn't get too involved.  
  
Piccolo's thoughts flew by in a few second and he stepped forward and swatted Videl's hand away from Gohan's tail. "Leave him be. He can't help what he is and he's been that way the whole time you've known him why should it make a difference now." Piccolo demanded.  
  
Videl glanced at Gohan who was on the floor taking ragged breaths as the pain slowly subsided.  
  
_'I can't believe I over reacted like that ... What's wrong with Gohan ... he looks hurt ... Did I do that?'_ Videl stared at Gohan for a few minutes. "Gohan I ..." Videl began taking a step towards him but stopped as she noticed his tail whip out of her reach.  
  
_'Oh Kami ... I did hurt him' _Videl thought feeling sick to her stomach. She'd overreacted but she never wanted to hurt him.  
  
Gohan shakily climbed to his feet and took Piccolo's offered hand as help as he regained his balance, the throbbing slowly subsiding from his tail. "I've got an idea," Gohan said and walked a little shakily to some lockers grabbing out armfuls of what looked like clothing and heading into the change room.

* * *

Gohan walked out a few minutes later dressed in a black no sleeved Saiyan body suit and armor chest plate without the shoulder pads. His feet had the normal white boots and on his wrists were white weight bands but no gloves. His tail sat wrapped securely around his waist where no one could touch it and he was placing a scouter over his left eye.  
  
Videl, Sharpner and Erasa's mouths dropped, He looked just like all of the other Saiyan's they'd seen. "Piccolo take these three to where Dad and Vegeta are which according to this is the thrown room so I'd say they're having a talk with Vegeta's father."  
  
"Where are you going?" Piccolo demanded raising an eyebrow.  
  
"To find Seventeen then I'll meet you at the thrown room. Hopefully he'll be more or less in one place. That way I can put him in a capsule and Bulma can fix him when we see her." Gohan replied  
  
"Fine we'll meet you at the thrown room." Piccolo said with a nod.  
  
"Stay with Piccolo you guys I'll catch up with you later," Gohan said while not being able to look at them afraid to see the fear or hatred, that he assumed was in their eyes.  
  
"Gohan wait ... " Videl said but the door had slid shut behind him. "...be careful," Videl whispered so quietly that only Piccolo could have possibly heard her.

* * *

Gohan walked down the hallways as if he lived there his whole life, head held high and stride confident not bothering to look anyone in the eye. It pays to know someone like Vegeta for so long Gohan mused following the directions he'd received through the scouter.  
  
Eventually reaching his destination he found the door under guard by two big burly looking Saiyans.  
  
" Toma send me to see what I could do with the piece of trash in there " Gohan said using the name of his capturer figuring they had to be fairly important to have a meeting with the King without invitation or appointment.  
  
The two Saiyan's glanced at each other and opened the door for him.  
  
Gohan walked in the door to see no one around and only a table in the middle of the room covered in a black sheet.  
  
Gohan let out a sigh in relief "Thank Kami no ones around," Gohan sighed as he pulled back the sheet. Seventeen lay on the table wearing only his pants, his chest compartment was opened and Gohan could see that most of the pieces had been removed and were now lying beside his still form.  
  
The top of his head was also open and Gohan could see a small light pulsing in the rhythm of a heart beat and sighed in relief. They hadn't shut him down completely or killed the human components still left in him. They must have removed the components that made his mobility and other functions work, but left the ones sustaining his life.  
  
Obviously the scientist who had been working on him got frustrated once they couldn't find the memory chip, that Videl still had and just left him where he'd been working on him not bothering to put him back together. Gohan Quickly capsulated Seventeen, all his parts and the entire table before heading out the door.  
  
Nodding briefly to the two big Saiyan's he headed off down the hall trying not to look too guilty of anything. Once he rounded the first corner he let out the breath he'd been holding in, as he realized the guards hadn't looked in the room as he'd left, which would of caused a whole lot more problems if they had of seen the table and cyborg missing. Feeling a lot more relived that he'd managed to get Seventeen back he headed towards the thrown room where he could sense Piccolo and the others had just arrived.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 24

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW

THANKS

LUV XENNIE.B


	25. Meeting In The Thrown Room

Sorry it took so long guys here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

* * *

Piccolo quickly knocked out the two guards who were standing outside the thrown room and pushed open the heavy wooden doors allowing him and the others into the thrown room.

Piccolo quickly scanned the area and picked up the amount of tension in the room that only increased at his entrance. While the parents and sons seemed to be getting along just fine the tension between Goku, Vegeta, Turles and Raditz was defiantly not a good sign.

King Vegeta was the first to react to their entrance "How did you get out of your cells and what in Kami's name is a Namek doing on New Vegetasei!" King Vegeta growled.

"The Namek came with us and he went to free them while we kept you weaklings occupied," Vegeta snorted.

"WEAKLINGS! Now listen here Brat you may be nearly my age by now but I can still teach you a lesson!" King Vegeta roared at his son.

"Vegeta now is not the time to be causing more problems! Piccolo where's Gohan?" Goku asked

"He's on his way, he went to fetch Seventeen," Piccolo replied not moving his gaze from where it rested on the blondes in front of him so he could watch Turles and Raditz out of the corner of his eye.

"You can't let the poor boy run around this place with that binder on he'll never be able to stand up for himself." Niko said worried for the young boys.

"I removed the binder from his arm before we left the dungeons, he has his full strength back," Piccolo replied.

"But he was badly wounded!" Niko protested.

"We have means of healing the Brat, besides I've seen Kakarot's Brat take on stronger foes then any of the Saiyans here while he was severely injured," Vegeta grumbled

"Kakarot's Brat?! Gohan's your son?" Niko asked spinning to face Goku

"Yes he's my oldest, I have a younger son who's eight next month," Goku replied.

Bardock, Raditz, Turles and King Vegeta casually covered their ears preparing for what was coming next.

"I'M A GRANDMOTHER!" Niko shrieked happily. Piccolo, Vegeta and Goku all winced and covered the ears.

"Damnit Kakarot what is it with your family and Harpy mates!" Vegeta growled.

"Vegeta that is no way to treat Niko! I will not have my only son growing up to be as arrogant and pig headed as his father!" Came a stern voice as he was whacked across the back of the head in a fashion similar to the one Bulma used on both her boys.

"Must run in your family too," Piccolo muttered in amusement.

The door swung open and Gohan walked in dragging an unconscious Nappa behind him. "I ran into an old friend of yours Vegeta," Gohan said letting Nappa drop to the ground.

"Good to see you're ok," Goku said smiling at his son.

"You know, you're a little late Dad," Gohan replied with a grin.

"THAT'S IT HOW CAN YOU STAND IT! YOU'RE ALL JUST STANDING AROUND HERE WHILE THESE TWO TRAITORS ARE RIGHT HERE! WE SHOULD BE KILLING THEM NOT CATCHING UP!" Raditz screamed finally snapping.

"THAT'S RIGHT DON'T YOU REMEMBER THEY KILLED US! AND ANY OTHER SAIYANS WHO THEY'VE COME ACROSS SINCE THE DESTRUCTION OF THE FIRST VEGETASEI!" Turles bellowed as their Energy levels began to climb as they prepared to charge at the group of visitors.

"SILENCE! We've all made mistakes in the past..." Vegeta snorted "... But this is now and for once we're all reunited now Vegeta can find a mate and produce my heir and the Saiyan race will live on once more," King Vegeta said

The entire room looked at him like he'd just gone mad, they all knew that little speech wasn't going to make everything ok between them all, but they knew that they'd obey for the time being whether he was their King or not. It would stop a lot of problems that none of them needed at the moment.

"Kakarot perhaps you should go and get Bulma and the others?" Piccolo said.

"Where are they?" Gohan asked.

"Their still in the ship, its hidden in a baron area out of the city!" Piccolo replied.

"That's Impossible! Nothing can get through our defenses," Raditz blurted out.

"These defenses are exactly the same as when I was a child. I knew every aspect of my father's defenses and every weak point. So it was painfully easy to breech them," Vegeta muttered.

"And I would expect no less from my boy. Now Tonight will be a ball to welcome your return to our people. You're betrothed will be there as well and you will be able to announce your engagement to the guests," Queen Kisaki said happily

"Mother..." Vegeta growled.

"Watch your tone when you speak to your mother Brat!" The King growled as the Queen ushered the group out of the room and down the hall to the seamstress and tailor to have their clothes made for the night.

Once the Queen had explained to the seamstress and tailor what was required she ran off to make other arrangements leaving the group to ponder on the woman's weirdness, while the seamstress and tailor disappeared into the back room to get some more help.

"So you're betrothed to someone? I thought you were married to Bulma," Videl asked

"Stupid human of course I am but my idiot mother doesn't know that yet." Vegeta growled back.

"Man Vegeta your Mum's gonna be surprised when she meets Bulma and Trunks then isn't she," Goku said with a grin.

An almost evil grin spread across Vegeta's face. "Kakarot go and fetch the others they're going to need clothes for the ball tonight as well."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 25  
TBC.  
PLEASE REVIEW  
THANKS  
LUV XENNIE.B


	26. Before the Ball

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of it's characters

* * *

Gohan blinked at the look on Vegeta's face as Goku IT'd out of the room. "What are you planning Vegeta?" Gohan asked

"That's none of your concern Brat! But you and the two younger Brats have to stay well out of sight until tonight!" Vegeta ordered

"What for?" Gohan protested not liking the idea of being shut up in a room, for the rest of the day, after he'd been locked up in a cell, for the past couple of days.

Goku reappeared with Bulma, Chichi, Goten and Trunks but Vegeta just continued talking.

"Half breeds are not excepted among the Saiyan race, you're lucky no one picked up on it earlier or you would have been sentenced to death while in your weakened state." Vegeta grunted

"Aw Man! Does that mean we're gonna have to hide!" Trunks whined

"Aw! I wanted to go exploring," Goten chimed in.

"Just stay out of sight until I tell you otherwise!" Vegeta growled and the pair fell quiet.

"Niko knows," Gohan replied

"She's your grandmother and has always been soft hearted she won't turn you in," Vegeta muttered and was going to say more but shut up as the seamstress and tailor walked in the room with some of their colleagues.

"Oh my, were all of you here before your majesty?" The seamstress asked seeing a couple of people she was sure weren't there before.

"Of course they were you imbecile!" Vegeta snapped

"Of Course your majesty I do apologise."

* * *

Later that evening once the tailors and seamstresses were finished measuring everyone up and had been given Seventeen's measurements by Bulma. Everyone sat around the room entertaining themselves.

Piccolo meditated in a corner, Trunks and Goten amused themselves with a portable video game and TV set that ran off a powerful battery while Erasa and Sharpner watched them, Chichi and Goku drifted off to sleep on the coach together, Vegeta sat on the window ledge staring out at his old home. And Videl sat off to the side watching Bulma and Gohan as they put Seventeen back together but not close enough to hear anything they were saying.

As Videl watched Gohan the feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach grew. _I can't believe I said those things to him, he probably thinks I hate him because he's half Saiyan. I don't though and I can't tell him cause he won't talk to me_. Sigh. _He hasn't said a word to me since we left those change rooms and that was hours ago._

Gohan and Bulma were almost done, "Ok Gohan do you know where his memory chip is?" Bulma asked.

Gohan stiffened slightly, "Yeah," _Videl's still got it but how can I ask her for that, she hates me ... Maybe Bulma can get it for me..._

"Hello... Gohan you still in there?" Bulma asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"Wha... oh yeah sorry Bulma,"

"Well are you going to get it then?"

"Ah ... Um ... Yeah," Gohan sighed.

Bulma watched in amusement as Gohan walked over to Videl and fidgeted nervously before softly clearing his throat to break her out of her daydream. _Why are you so nervous around her Gohan? _Bulma wondered

Videl's head snapped up and she looked at Gohan almost as nervously as he looked at her. _And why are you nervous too? Hmm I wonder what happened between those two they seemed to like each other a lot before. Oh well I'll just corner Gohan about it later._ Bulma thought

* * *

Gohan softly cleared his throat and Videl head snapped up to look at him. "Sorry I didn't mean to bug you; I just needed Seventeen's memory chip,"

"Oh Yeah sure," Videl muttered as she dug into her pockets and handed Gohan the chip "Here,"

"Thanks," Gohan said flashing her a small smile and headed back to where Bulma was.

"So what's wrong between you two?" Bulma asked as Gohan handed her the chip.

"Nothing," Gohan answered quickly. Too quickly.

Bulma just raised an eyebrow at him "Did you two have a bit of a fight or something?"

"Kind of," Gohan sighed knowing that if he didn't tell Bulma know she'd just get him about it later.

"What do you mean kind of," Bulma asked not taking her eyes off her work as she carefully began to place and re-connect Seventeen's chip.

"Well when they found out I was a Saiyan she reacted badly,"

"How badly?"

"She grabbed my tail sending me to my knees and screamed that I was one of them and probably thinks that I'm in on the whole scheme of them getting caught and everything. And the look on her face it was like she despised me." Gohan replied and Bulma could hear how upset he was by the tome of his voice.

"Have you talked to her since?" Bulma asked

"No, the first thing I've said to her since was asking for Seventeen's memory chip," Gohan replied.

"Well maybe that's your whole problem, you just need to talk to her," Bulma said with a smile to try and cheer him up a bit.

"Ha, easier said then done," Gohan muttered under his breath but Bulma still heard him.

Gohan closed up Seventeen's chest cavity while Bulma quickly closed his head cavity as Seventeen's eyes fluttered open.

"Erg, what happened?" Seventeen asked sitting up and cracking his neck.

Chichi who had woken up a few minutes ago looked over the back to the coach to see Seventeen "Well it's nice to see you all back in one piece," Chichi said then yawned and stretched.

"Very funny," Seventeen muttered dryly. Then realized who he'd just talked to, glancing around the strange room he noticed a lot of other faces that hadn't been there when he'd had his chip removed and he didn't even recognised where they were. "Ok someone really needs to catch me up on what's been happening coz I'm lost,"

* * *

END OF CHAPPTER 26.  
TBC  
PLEASE REVIEW  
THANKS  
LUV XENNIE.B 


	27. Ball Maddness

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

* * *

Later that night the ball was in full swing and everyone was waiting for the guest of honor to arrive.

"Where the hell is that Brat?" King Vegeta hissed to Nappa who was standing just off to his side talking to Raditz and Turles.

"I'm not sure your highness, do you want me to find him?" Nappa replied gruffly

"Relax Vegeta, He'll be here soon with the others and I'm sure we'll be able to meet their mates" Kisaki replied,

"That reminds me, how many Saiyan Females were there that survived?" The King asked no one in particular,

Raditz, Turles and Nappa all knew that answer but weren't going to be the ones to say it in fear of the king's temper getting them killed.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure both our boys found themselves very suitable Mates," Niko said as she and Bardock walked over to join the group.

The Trio cast Niko thankful looks and she smiled in return, Bardock raised an eyebrow at his wife, wondering exactly what she was up to. Niko gestured for Bardock to lean in to her and she quickly whispered, "their mates are both human females," in his ear.

Bardock promptly chocked on his drink and Niko patted him on the back until he got himself under control,

"Bardock are you alright?" King Vegeta asked,

"Yes, its all right Niko just reminded me of an old Private joke," Bardock muttered quickly covering them, the king nodded in response and left it at that.

"That's going to cause a stir," Bardock whispered to his mate who grinned cheekily in return.

"Ooo Do tell," Kisaki grinned squeezing between the two,

"Kisaki were you just eavesdropping?" Niko asked in amusement

"Sure do you think I'd no anything if I didn't? It's not like Vegeta ever tells me anything,"

Bardock rolled his eyes and went to talk to Vegeta but before he could say anything Kisaki's laughter and his mates giggling caught the King's attention

"Why do I think I'm missing something?" King Vegeta grumbled and Bardock shrugged as he grabbed a drink.

"Presenting his Royal Highness, Prince Vegeta!" The guard near the door announced and everyone in the room fell deadly silent as Vegeta walked into the room with Bulma on his arm followed by Goku and Chichi then the rest of the group.

"What the hell is going on here? What are these earthlings doing in my Ball room!" King Vegeta roared at his son who merely smirked in return

Bulma and Goku both glanced at Vegeta suddenly realizing exactly what he'd been scheming.

Bulma smoothly with out people noticing ground the stiletto heal of her shoe in to the unsuspecting and unprepared Vegeta's foot. Vegeta winced slightly and glared at his mate out of the corner of his eye and she just smirked in return glad to see she caught him off guard enough to cause him a bit of discomfort.

"These Earthlings came with me. Those three are with Kakarot's son; they're the ones to you captured earlier. That one's an androids, the brat's came with their mothers and the mothers…" Vegeta said gesturing to each before pausing at Bulma and Chichi.

Vegeta cast a quick glance at Goku who nodded in understanding before shifting Chichi to his other side so that he was positioned between her and any of the saiyans.

"The mothers are Kakarot and my Mates,"

The room fell deathly silent for about two seconds before the entire room erupted in outrage, demanding that the law be followed and the Halflings be killed along with the mothers! King Vegeta stared at his son in shock almost unable to hear the outraged bellows of his people around him.

Goku, Vegeta, Seventeen, Gohan and Piccolo pushed Bulma, Chichi, Videl, Erasa and Sharpner together and formed a ring around them to protect them. While Goten and Trunks dashed off somewhere unknown but knowing the boys could look after themselves didn't worry about them too much.

Niko, Bardock, Kisaki, Nappa, Turles and Raditz stood to one side of the ballroom watching the commotion.

"Maybe we should have told Vegeta," Kisaki said glancing at her shell-shocked Mate

"You knew?" Turles asked

"Niko figured out Gohan was a Halfling and he told her about the others," Bardock replied

"How'd you three know?" Niko asked

"We knew Kakarot's Mate was human from when we were on Earth and as there were no Saiyan females that survived Vegetasei's destruction so we assumed he had a human mate," Raditz explained.

Finally King Vegeta broke from his shock "You worthless baka of a brat! How could you do this to me! To your people! The Law…"

"The Law, father, says that the Halflings will be allowed to live and excepted into Saiyan society if they can prove their worth by defeating the King's best warrior!" Vegeta argued calmly and the other Saiyans in the room fell silent.

"That was only placed in that law as a failsafe, it was never taken seriously as that task is impossible. No Halfling can have enough strength to beat my strongest warrior which is why we've never bothered and just killed any Halfling mistakes that were produced." The King growled

"These ones weren't mistake Halflings and they will be put to the test! And if they win the law will stand and they and their mothers will be accepted into Saiyan society is that clear!" Vegeta demanded

"Fine have it your way brat!" The King replied "Get the brats ready and everyone here will gather as witnesses at the royal stadium in one hour! Is that clear!"

A chorus 'yes sir' or 'yes your majesty' echoed through out the room before everyone began to leave the ballroom.

Once everyone had left, Niko, Kisaki, Bardock, Turles, Raditz and Nappa remained.

"Well that could have gone a lot worse," Niko muttered

"It could have gone a lot better too," Kisaki replied,

"Vegeta is such a hot head, how on earth are the two little ones going to face up to Garak? Dammit that Idiot is going to get our grandbabies killed!" Niko growled.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 27  
TBC  
PLEASE REVIEW  
THANKS  
LUV XENNIE.B 


	28. Entering the Arena

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of its characters.

* * *

King Vegeta stormed into his Son's chambers, where he was told the whole group was, only to freeze in his tracks at the sight before him.

Goku was crouched on the floor holding his sore head while Gohan held back Chichi, who was wielding her frying pan and screaming at Goku for not trying to stop her 'babies' from being in another fight.

Bulma and Vegeta were nose to nose arguing over Trunks having to fight Garak and for him not telling her about his scheme, that ended up putting them all in danger. While Vegeta argued back that he knew what he was doing and then the arguing changed into nothing but a trading of insults.

Goten and Trunks sat in the corner chewing on a bag of chips as they watched the commotion between their parents.

Piccolo meditated in the corner completely ignoring the arguments around him, having grown quite used to them over time.

Videl, Sharpner and Erasa however had never seen anything like it and stared at the arguing couples in pure wonderment.

Meanwhile Seventeen slid up beside the stunned King.

"Not what you expected?" Seventeen asked breaking the King from his shock.

"They may not be Saiyan but they certainly act like they are," King Vegeta replied in amusement.

"You expected your Son to mate with anything less. He couldn't have a Saiyan mate so he went for the next best thing, a woman who could match him mentally and by temper," Seventeen shrugged. "Goku on the other hand, was either pure fluke that he found a Saiyan like woman or it was more instinctual,"

"How do you know so much?"

"I talked to Gohan about it one time, besides, I'm an android I never forget ... unless Bulma wipes it from my memory bank."

The King looked at the android, who seemed to have no fear of him and enough guts to speak to him as an equal. The King smirked; the android may have just gained his respect.

"Are the boys strong?" The King asked

"You have no idea," Seventeen replied.

"Will they win?"

"Without a doubt,"

"In that case I don't have to worry about facing Kisaki if our grandson gets hurt," The King glanced at the still arguing couples.

"Ah… if they take a breath sometime soon, remind them they've got fifteen minutes," The King said and walked back out the door.

* * *

The stadium was filled with a roar of applause as their King and Queen took their seats in the royal booth at the front of the stadium, followed by Niko and Bardock who sat on one side of them and Nappa, Raditz and Turles who sat on their other side.

A guard lead Chichi, Bulma, Seventeen, Videl, Erasa, Sharpner and Piccolo into a viewing box beside the Royal box and the crowd fell silent. Next Gohan, Trunks and Goten walked into the arena and were greeted with a series of 'boos', 'kill the halflings' and insults which were quickly silenced when Vegeta and Goku walked into the arena with the Ki levels raised in silent warning/threat.

* * *

"Chichi, are you sure this is a good idea, we've seen how strong these Saiyan are, I don't think Gohan can beat them," Videl said worried, 

"Oh no, what if they kill him!" Erasa squealed before bursting into tears. Sharpner pulled her into his arms to comfort her as she cried on his chest but he too was worried about his friend's life.

"Don't worry, the boys can take care of themselves, these Saiyans are no match for our boys right Bulma," Chichi asked turning to face her best friend.

"Yeah Vegeta said Garak is a weakling, Goten could take him out with hardly any problem, which means Trunks should be ok too. As for Gohan well he could probably do it in his sleep." Bulma replied with a shrug

I hope you're not just wishful thinking, these aliens are stronger than anything I've ever seen and even if Gohan, Goten and Trunks are half-Saiyan, they're still half-Human and no Human is strong enough to face off against even a weak Saiyan Videl thought watching as Vegeta and Goku said a few quick words to the boys before flying over to join them.

"Are they alright?" Chichi asked

"Yeah Chi the boys are fine, Goten and Trunks are a little excited really, they can't wait to show off in-front of their new Grandparents. And Gohan's like he always is before a fight, excited but not really showing it, and thinking everything through," Goku replied.

Every fight? Just how many fights has Gohan been in where his life's at risk! Videl thought confused.

There was a sudden round of applause as a giant of a Saiyan walked into the arena. He was a little bigger than the Ox king, with a long black Mohawk that went half way down his back and his bare chest and face were covered in vicious looking scars.

"If that's Garak you are a dead man Vegeta!" Bulma growled turning on her mate.

"Shut up woman and watch!" Vegeta growled back not taking his eyes off the arena.

King Vegeta stood up and held up his hands for silence. Instantly the arena quieted down waiting for the King to speak.

"This fight will determine the fate of the Halflings and their mothers. If the Halflings can defeat Garak, our best warrior after the Royal guard, then they will be allowed to live and both they and their mothers will be accepted into our society. Is that clear!"

"Yes your Majesty," The Saiyans in the arena replied almost as one.

"If they fail, then they will be put to death along with their mothers, and the Saiyans who are their fathers will be punished by my royal guard. Is that clear!"

"Yes your Majesty,"

"If anyone here defy my ruling then they shall face my guard and I with the payment of their life. Is this clear!"

"Yes your Majesty,"

"Then let us begin!" King Vegeta announced and an excited roar broke out around the arena.

"I don't like the sound of this," Chichi muttered and Goku wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Relax Chi, it'll be fine, trust me," Goku said placing a soft kiss on the top of her head as he glanced around the arena of Saiyans cheering for the death of their sons.

* * *

End of chapter 28  
TBC  
Please Review  
Thanks  
luv Xennie.B 


	29. Enter Gotenks

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

/telepathy/

* * *

Vegeta watched as his son looked nervously at the monstrous man in front of them. Goten was no better having moved so he stood slightly behind Trunks, though Trunks was only a tiny bit stronger than him but had better technique which made him a slightly better fighter. 

Gohan was looking as calm as ever, arms crossed, eyeing up his opponent with all the confidence in the world. A small smirk slipped across his face and Vegeta knew he was planning on enjoying himself in this fight.

Vegeta's eyes traveled back to the boys and lingered there for a moment as his mind went to work.

* * *

King Vegeta watched as the young half-breeds stood there, face to face with Garak, while the crowds cheered. Looking over at his son, he saw him watching the half-breeds with a look on his face that he knew all too well. 

"What are you thinking Brat?" the King ordered, as his son glanced in his direction before returning his gaze to the arena.

"Let the younger brats fuse," Vegeta replied

"Why?" the King asked curiously

"It'll be more entertaining for one. They're not used to being put on display in a fight, so let them fuse, it will give them back their confidence. They can fight on their own, but they work better as a team, whether they're fused or not. As the rules clearly state the fights must be one on one. With the boys fusing they can still fight together without breaking the rules," Vegeta replied.

Videl, Erasa and Sharpner had no idea what he was talking about, but were shocked nonetheless. Since that was the most they'd ever heard Vegeta say in one go, not counting his argument with Bulma earlier.

Bulma and Chichi glanced at each other questioningly before shrugging it off, knowing Vegeta would never really put the boys in any real danger.

Goku, Piccolo and Seventeen smirked and grinned. They understood what Vegeta had just said completely. Vegeta was getting soft in his old age, what he was doing had nothing to do with more entertainment; he was trying to make the boys feel better. An arena full of strangers cheering for their deaths has got to be putting doubts and bad feelings into the young boys minds.

King Vegeta looked at his son for a few minutes as if he was trying to read his sons mind, why do I get the feeling there's more to it than that? King Vegeta thought to himself before a gentle hand on his forearm broke him from his thoughts. He turned to find Kisaki looking at him softly.

"It can't hurt Vegeta, besides everyone is waiting for you to give the order to begin," Kisaki said sitting back in her seat and glancing over at their son; who's eyes were still fixed on their grandson in the arena. She'd realized what her son's other motive was, but there was no way she'd tell her husband and embarrass her son.

I'm glad you've found people to care for Vegeta. I was worried after the stories Nappa, Turles and Raditz would tell me of the cold-hearted man you'd become. But it seems this mate and son of yours was just what you needed Kisaki smiled softly to herself ignoring Niko's questioning look, she would talk to her best friend about it all later.

* * *

Gohan glanced around the arena at the roaring crowd, what on earth are we waiting for, I'd rather get this over and done with, Gohan thought in annoyance, never taking his eyes of Garak incase he made the first move. 

The crowd around them fell silent and Garak dropped his guard to face the royal box. Goten and Trunks looked up at him confused, but he simply shrugged his shoulders slightly and gestured for them to look at the box. King Vegeta had now stood up and stepped forward, instantly seizing the arena's attention with nothing but his presence.

"The match is about to begin…" The King began and the crowd broke out in cheer, "Silence!" The king bellowed in annoyance, and was instantly obeyed out of fear, "But First the youngsters will be allowed to fuse, they are younger than the normal age to enter one of these fights so I will grant them that, anyone wish to challenge my decision?" The king demanded and when no one dared answer he merely smirked and took his seat again.

* * *

/Well brat what are you waiting for get them fusing/ came a gruff voice in the back of Gohan's mind, 

Gohan still not taking his eyes off Garak nodded and knelt to the boys level, "you heard the king boys, you ready to fuse?"

"Uh huh," They answered then stepped apart slightly

"Ready Goten?" Trunks asked

"Ready!" Goten replied and the boy's began the steps to the fusion dance

"Fu…sion….Ha!" The glow from the boys temporarily blinded everyone in the arena but it didn't stop Gohan from sensing Garak launch into an attack

"Coward!" Gohan hissed throwing himself in Garak's path.

When the light cleared and people could see again what was in front of them was not what they expected.

Gohan and Garak were face-to-face sneering at each other hands locked together where Gohan had jumped into front of the boys to protect them from Garak.

"You Coward, attacking them like that while they were vulnerable, where's your pride!" Gohan growled not shifting from his position and not letting Garak pull free either.

A look of panic flashed through Garak's eyes as he realized he in fact couldn't pull free of the teen Demi-Saiyan's grip.

"Hey Gohan no fair we're fighting him first!" came an annoyed blended voice from over his shoulder,

Gohan smirked at Garak giving him a small push to send the Saiyan onto his backside he turned around and winked at Gotenks,

"He's all you're just go easy on him, his power level is about that of Krillin's," Gohan replied walking over behind the boys and sitting down cross legged ready to watch the show.

"Krillin's? Aww man that's no fun!" Gotenks whined, Krillin may have been the strongest human but he was still no match for any of the Saiyan brood.

"FIGHT!" Came the King command and Gotenks and Garak both fell instantly into their own fighting stances. Garak made the first move by trying to phase around behind Gotenks but Gotenks sensed him and easily caught the punch that was aimed at his head.

The fight continued like this for a while with Gotenks toying with Garak blocking every attack he tried to land on the fused Chibi. Garak was getting madder and madder every time Gotenks blocked one of his hits meaning his style was getting sloppy. The Audience growled in annoyance at Garak's pathetic display against the fused Demi-Saiyans.

That's enough playing Brat your fusion won't last forever finish him Vegeta growled in annoyance. Gotenks groaned in disappointment before shifting tactics and going on the offensive, it took one punch and Garak was out cold on the floor.

"That was rather anticlimactic," The King muttered to his wife before getting to his feet again to address his ill-tempered people, before he could however Vegeta appeared at his side muttering something in his ear so low that the others had trouble hearing it.

* * *

"What just happened?" Videl said staring at the arena in shock as the boys fusion broke and the Goten and Trunks appeared sitting on the floor grinning at each other. 

Seventeen glanced over his shoulder at the three stunned humans and smirked. They'll learn in time he thought to himself as he watched Bulma and Chichi begin to explain it all to them.

* * *

The King pulled back to look his son in the eye not entirely sure he should believe what he'd just been told. "Fair enough Brat, if you think it will work," the King replied after a minute of contemplation. King Vegeta turned back to his people who's annoyance had now caused a roar of outrage around the arena. 

"That's enough! The chibi's have proven their worth, but the other brat has to still prove his. As our strongest fighter, Garak, has been defeated…" As the king said this Garak's unconscious form was dragged from the room, "So I will be bending the rules, I know the rules state that as the Royal guards are superior in strength to every Saiyan but the royal line, they are not to participate in judging battles, but your Prince has made the suggestion for your entertainment that the older Brat face my guard, and I have agreed, anyone wish to challenge my decision?" Once again no one dared to disagreed with the King.

* * *

Gohan glanced up in the stands straight at Vegeta, 

/What are you planning/ Vegeta Gohan asked

/Going to school is cutting into your training, think of this as a training exercise Brat/ Vegeta replied with a smirk as Nappa, Raditz, Turles, Toma and Bardock jumped into the ring.

* * *

End of Chapter 29, 

TBC

Please Review, Thanks

Luv Xennie.


	30. Five against One

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's Characters

---

Gohan watched the group's every move as they stepped into the arena and formed a ring surrounding him.

"Boys go and sit with our parents," Gohan said watching Raditz, Nappa and Toma fall into offensive stances and glancing over his shoulder saw Bardock and Toma take defensive stances.

"But Gohan we want to help!" Goten whined

"Not this time Goten," Gohan replied

Goten and Trunks looked at Gohan's serious face and sighed in defeat, climbing to their feet and flying over to the stands.

­­­---

Chichi and Bulma wrapped their arms around the boys as soon as they landed near them.

"Oh Goten I'm so proud of you, Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" Chichi asked then proceeded to check Goten over ignoring his protests that he was fine.

"That's my little man, just like his dad! Won't let no one bigger then him get him down," Bulma grinned scuffing up Trunks hair slightly as she let him go.

"Baka Woman," Vegeta growled just catching the end of Bulma's little speech.

"Are they really alright?" Erasa asked looking at the two boys,

"They're fine, the boys are tougher then they look," Goku replied trying to reassure her.

"I'm more worried about Gohan, I'm not even sure if he can fight properly," Videl said worry lacing her voice

"Even if he could fight enough to win a one on one, there's no way he can beat all five of them," Sharpner added

"The kid will be fine," Piccolo grunted

"Yeah Mr Piccolo knows that best of all, he trained big brother to fight when he was four then daddy and Mr Vegeta and Mr Shin all taught Gohan things too." Goten announced

"Yeah Gohan's one of the best fighters in the universe like our dad's right Goten," Trunks added

"Yeah!" Goten agreed

Goku, Chichi, and Bulma chuckled softly and Seventeen, Piccolo and Vegeta smirked at their optimism.

"Gohan's been training since he was four!" Videl asked in disbelief _No one trains that young, even I didn't start training until I was seven and Sharpner didn't start till he was nine, it's just not possible._

"Sure has, watch and see, his form is practically perfect unless he's not paying attention." Seventeen said gesturing towards the arena where Gohan and his opponents appeared to be sizing each other up.

--

/I'm guessing you don't want me to transform during this/ Gohan asked

/No/

/Your know I didn't want them to know about this part of me yet/

/They were gonna find out sooner or later brat/

/I know… but/

/Fight now brat, talk later/

"What is it Vegeta?" Bulma asked noticing her husbands distant look.

Vegeta glanced around making sure no one was paying any attention to them before turning back to Bulma.

"Something's bothering Gohan," Vegeta replied

Bulma smiled slightly at his concern. "Don't worry Vegeta, he'll talk to you about it. He always talks to you and Piccolo about everything. I'm sure he'd talk to Goku more but with Goku being dead or training during the main part of Gohan's growing up… I'm not saying Goku's a bad father but he just hasn't always been there when Gohan's needed him so Gohan always turned to you and Piccolo since you're his mentors."

"Hmph,"

"Vegeta that won't change now that Goku's alive again, it just means he may talk to his dad about things after he's talk to you and Piccolo about them that's all."

---

"Well, well, well, it seems we meet again nephew," Raditz hissed

"Only this time the tables are turned uncle," Gohan sneered

"Don't be so sure half-breed, three out of five of us have defeated you before. And even if you've grown, we've been training hard," Nappa growled

"We'll see, but let's make this a little more interesting shall we," Gohan suggested

"How?" Turles demanded

"No, flying, Ki attacks or tricks, just plain hand to hand combat, a real test of strength and skill," Gohan replied

"Fine but it's still your funeral brat!" Nappa said

--

Bulma finished talking to Vegeta and turned to stare out in the arena where Gohan appeared to be talking softly to his components. _Neither will admit it but Gohan and Vegeta are pretty close, Vegeta sees Gohan as another son and Gohan sees Vegeta as a second father, They spent so much time sparring together and Vegeta's teaching Gohan the Saiyans ways. It's a shame Chichi convinces Gohan to spend so much times at home now that Goku's alive, Vegeta seems to miss the company and it's not like Goku couldn't come with Gohan and the three of them Spar together._

Bulma was broken from her thoughts by Erasa's startled squeak, bringing her attention back to the arena. The fight had begun.

_---_

AN; Evil Cliffy I know the next chapter should be out in a day or two since it's written but it just needs checking over

AN2; Does the bit with Bulma and Vegeta talking about Gohan make any sense to anyone apart from me.

End of Chapter 30

TBC

Please review

Thanks

Luv Xennie.B


	31. Gohan's Fight

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its Characters

---

Bardock and Toma stood their ground as Nappa, Turles and Raditz launched themselves at Gohan.

There was something about how calm Kakarot and the Princes group was so clam about this fight that put them on edge and there was no way they were stupid enough to charge into this without thinking like the revenge driven trio baring down upon the Young Demi-Saiyan.

Gohan spun so he could easily see the trio at the same time and fell into a defensive stance preparing for the fast approaching fight.

"GOHAN!"

At Videl's panicked cry Gohan glanced to the stands to see Piccolo holding Videl and Sharpner back stopping them from entering the arena to help him. Just behind them was Seventeen holding a fainted Erasa trying to revive her.

"Gohan Focus!" Goku called from the sidelines but it was too late Nappa's punch landed across Gohan jaw sending him skidding in the dirt.

A cheer went up from the crowd as Gohan fell and stayed down

"GOKU!" "VEGETA" "YOUR MAJESTY" Chichi, Videl, Bulma, Niko, and Kisaki cried out expecting one of them to be able to do something.

"He's fine," Piccolo said calming the upset women slightly

As the crowd fell quiet there was only one sound that stood out in the arena the amused chuckling coming from the figure lying on the ground.

"Well Nappa…" Gohan said climbing to his feet, "You may have gotten stronger, but you're still a weakling" Gohan grinned facing the furious trio without a scratch on him.

"Get Him!" Raditz cried leaping at Gohan aiming a roundhouse kick at his chest.

Gohan caught the kick while jumping over a sweeping kick from Turles. Gohan swiftly punched Raditz in the face with enough force to knock him out before spinning and kicking Turles in the side of the neck as he rose from his crouched position, sending him back to the floor unconscious.

Using the momentum of his kick he swung Raditz' unconscious form around and release him so that he hit Turles and sent the pair sliding out of the way in time to land and face Nappa who was on the attack.

Gohan quickly Zakokened behind Nappa and elbowed him sharply in the kidney's causing him to pass out from extreme pain.

The entire stadium fell silent staring from the fallen Elite to the Demi-Saiyan who'd barely broken a sweat

Gohan grinned as he heard Goten, Trunks Bulma and his Mum cheering at him from the stand.

Movement in the Royal box caught everyone's attention as their shocked King was pushed forward by his smirking Son.

"The Boy has proven his worth, no one has ever taken down my elite's that quickly and as I need a few of them still conscious I am removing Bardock and Toma from the match. The three hybrids and their mothers are to be treated as Saiyans and as my personal guests, Is that clear?"

"Yes your majesty" was the murmur from the stunned crowd as they began to flitter out of the Stadium.

Guards get those three to the medical room and into Regen tanks immediately!" King Vegeta roared at the four guards standing near the doors and with a quick salute they began following his orders.

Bardock, Toma and Gohan casually walked towards the stands when Gohan placed a hand on Bardock shoulder to get his attention. Once Toma was further away Gohan lowered his voice enough so that only Bardock could hear him.

"Hey Grandpa, do you mind if we spar later? I'd love to see how strong you are, I can sense that you're stronger than you tell people,"

Bardock looked at his recently discovered Grandson for a few minutes debating his answer before nodding briefly "Sure Gohan, meet me in training room C tomorrow at Noon." Bardock replied

Seventeen walked over to meet Gohan on his way to the stands an unconscious Erasa still held in his arms. "Nicely done Gohan, I couldn't have done it better myself,"

"I know," Gohan grinned, "Is she still out from before?" Gohan asked concerned for his friend.

"Yeah she missed the whole fight, the other two however saw it and didn't take it to well, Blondie is just sitting in the corner staring into space muttering something about nerds and impossible and your-mate-to-be fainted," Seventeen explained

"She's not my mate-to-be she…. Wait a minute Videl fainted!" Gohan yelped in surprise

"Yep, Piccolo only just managed to catch her too." Seventeen explained

"Well where…." Gohan began only to be cut off by to bundles of hyperactive Chibi.

"OhwowGohanthatwassocoolcanyoudoitagainIwannaseethelooksontheirfaceswhenyoubeatthemagain!"

"Ican'tbelieveitImeanyoubeatthemjustlikethatandtheyweresupposedtobegrampsguardshowpatheticibetevenIcouldkicktheirass,"

"Whoa up guys, not so fast, you've seen me fight tougher opponents then that before why was this one so special?" Gohan asked

"Because you were proving your worth to be admitted into your father's race," Bulma explained walking over and giving Gohan a huge hug

"Yeah but Bulma I've saved lives and the planet before?"

"Stay with the moment Son," Goku replied walking over with Chichi

"Are you Ok Gohan? That first hit looked a bit painful," Chichi asked standing in front of her son looking up into his face for any signs that he may lie to her to make her feel batter

"I'm fine mum, I promise, see not a mark," Gohan said gesturing to him cheek.

"Well alright then,"

The King cleared his throat from where he still stood in the Royal booth with Toma, Bardock, Niko, Kisaki and Vegeta.

"It's late and we all need rest, Vegeta will show you where you can stay but I'd like to see you all in the thrown room in the morning, Alright," The King said taking Kisaki's arm in his.

There was a general agreement from all in the room and with a nod (King, Bardock and Toma) or a smile (Kisaki and Niko) they left the Earth group in the stadium.

/Well done Brat/ Vegeta nodded to Gohan before jumping down from the Royal box into the arena to join the group.

/Thanks/ Gohan grinned as Vegeta reached them, Vegeta smirked back

"Where're the other humans?" Vegeta asked

"Here," Piccolo replied from where he still stood in the stands watching over Sharpner and Videl.

Gohan cursed softly under his breath before running over and hoping into the stands.

Upon seeing him Sharpner jumped in fright, "Relax Sharpner I'm not going to hurt you. Don't you think if I wanted to hurt you I would have by now after the hard time and teasing you gave me when I first came to school," Gohan said softly holding his hand out to help Sharpner up.

Sharpner stared at Gohan hand for and few minutes thinking over what Gohan had just said and what he'd done that would have provoked him in the past, which Gohan never responded too. Sharpner reached up and clasped Gohan's hand letting him pull him to his feet.

"What you did, that was amazing, I've never seen…" Sharpner began still trembling slightly from either fear or shock which one Gohan wasn't sure about.

"I know, I'll explain it all later I promise," Gohan replied bending down and scooping Videl up. "Right now though we all need some rest," Gohan said as the three of them jumped down into the arena to join the others.

"You did good Kid," Piccolo said as Sharpner ran ahead of them to check on Erasa who was starting to stir in Seventeen's arms.

"Thanks Piccolo,"

---

End of Chapter 31

TBC

Please Review

Thanks

Luv Xennie.B


End file.
